Strangers I Know
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: One evening to be alone. Two nights to curl together. Three days to fall in love. (Cabin AU). [Happy RWBY Tuesday!]
1. Through The Woods

**At last, after 4 months of waiting, I can finally start posting this story! I kept pushing it back so much...**

**A/N: I'm calling this the Cabin AU. Faunus exist, but huntsman and huntresses aren't prominent figures, and Grimm aren't very much of an issue. Winter is an older sister here. **

**EDIT: Please note this fic was created long before we knew much of Winter, or anything of Whitley. Hence, he is not in this story, and Winter may be OOC.**

**I want to dedicate it to some of my friends and people I admire on tumblr: kokkoro, noxypep, dashingicecream, bonpyro, v4xlukamegurine, and a-ravvy (happy birthday!).  
And also a big thanks to princessdemoness &amp; dasaethewulf.**

**I hope everyone enjoys!**

**If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Strangers I Know

Chapter 1. Through The Woods

Winters were never kind in Vale.

They were always dangerously frigid - the most deadly and deleterious winters that any of the kingdoms experienced.

Ruthless.

Brutal.

Hiking through the forests was tempting suicide, and everyone knew it. Dozens of unlucky or otherwise errant travelers and unattended children perished of frostbite every year. Frozen bodies were discovered beneath mounds of snow, some never revealed until the thaw.

The people feared the winter and tended to keep themselves inside, especially when it snowed.

But there was one sole benefit of the coldest season.

It was the only season in which a certain herb could grow, in dire contrast to the laws of nature. The people called it the frost root. It wasn't particularly rare, but it was no easy feat to collect – a harrowing journey through the winter woods could prove to be nothing short of perilous.

Desperate men would join together in bands to brave the forests on sunnier days, when it wasn't likely to snow. Together, they would hunt for the herbs to gather and bring back to sell in the village market.

A bushel of the herb could earn a hundred lien due to its medicinal stems, so it was understandable why people perked up at the prospect of more or less free money growing out of the ground.

Collecting the plant seemed to be more of a poor man's task, typically for Faunus. The bourgeoisie and upper-class villagers often made enough of a paycheck during the warmer seasons to hold them over through the winter. Many of them continued to work or set up shop even in the colder months, only closing and saving stock on the harshest of days.

However, there was one man who could never bring himself to pass up an opportunity to get an extra lien to line his pocket.

Schnee was a well-known name throughout the village, and notably one of the wealthiest men in all the kingdom. He was famous for the quality products he sold, ranging from food to clothing, many of which were sometimes the difference between life and death for some less fortunate families.

He was also notorious for disliking Faunus, and though he did sell to them, it was always his oldest cloth or stalest produce. He was very begrudging toward them, and wasn't afraid to demonstrate as much.

But those were just the distasteful things the rest of the village knew about Weiss' father; what none of them were aware of was the fact that he took advantage of his youngest daughter's unique abilities.

Weiss had been born with an aura that - when activated - made her more or less immune to the cold, an arguably handier ability that other people didn't have. Once she was over the age of ten, he would send her out every winter on her own, sometimes daily, to collect as much frost root as possible.

He always had the greatest stock of that plant to sell, and it was all thanks to Weiss, though only he and her elder sister were aware of it all.

Winter didn't like sending Weiss out alone, but Weiss refused to let her come along, lest she catch a cold or worse. All Winter could do was make sure her father didn't force her little sister to go out during storms, and to always ensure she was back before nightfall.

It was the eighth year since Weiss had started going out alone in the winter to collect the plant, and she had already gone out several times within the past few weeks. She'd gathered a fine collection of them last week in hopes her father would let her stay home an extra day or two at present.

But evidently, there was a great need for the herbs this year, and her father was making quite a lot of money in bumping up the price and still managing to sell almost all of his stock.

"There's a cold going around," he told her. "We're going to need as much as possible, so get your boots and coat on. You can stay home tomorrow, alright?"

Weiss simply nodded to him before crossing the room to open her closet. After so long, she didn't really mind going to fetch the herbs much anymore. She knew they helped people who were sick, and in turn it helped her father with expenses.

Gathering the frost root made Weiss feel useful, as she wasn't very strong physically. She couldn't help out with other chores like Winter could, so doing this always made Weiss feel like she wasn't a burden.

She slipped her thick, light blue coat over her gray wool sweater, buttoning it up all the way to her neck. She left her hair down and kept it inside her coat so it could shield the back of her neck from biting winds.

Crouching down, she tied her snow boots' laces securely around her ankles, stuffing the ends of her pants into them until she was certain no chilly air could slip through.

She stood and headed for the door, catching a glance from her father where he stood warming his hands near the fireplace. He nodded to her and gave a smile, one Weiss was used to, but felt had lost meaning with its frequency.

"I'll collect as much as I can," she promised, turning away.

"Good girl."

But just before she could open the cabin door, Weiss heard a rush of footsteps coming up from behind her.

"Hold it!"

Winter skidded to a halt behind her sister, taking Weiss by the shoulders and turning her around. Weiss looked up into her sister's dark azure eyes just as Winter pulled a white scarf from behind her back.

"You almost forgot this." She wrapped it around Weiss' shoulders, tucking it into the front of her jacket so it wouldn't fly away on a breeze. "There's supposed to be a storm coming tomorrow, so make sure you're back a little early tonight, okay? Just to be safe."

"I will." Weiss nodded, savoring the brief warmth of her sister's tight hug. She didn't feel cold when her aura was activated, but she _did_ still feel warmth at all times, and she rather liked it.

Winter pulled away, and Weiss turned back to the door, activating her aura just before she opened it and stepped outside.

"Be safe!"

Winter's call was the last thing she heard before the door shut behind her.

Despite the grievances of others, Weiss liked the village during the wintertime. Sounds seemed to be enhanced, and the air was constantly crisp. There was a charm about seeing the cabins blanketed in thin layers of snow – and there was a simplicity in the colorlessness, something that the other seasons couldn't produce.

The spring was too bright, the summer too warm, the autumn too colorful. Weiss liked the stillness of winter, the beauty of the snow, the thrilling, quiet power it had over humanity.

In moderation, snow made people smile and play, and in above-average amounts, it made them grunt and set to work. In excess, the snow made people fearful, made them shiver, sometimes even cry.

And yet, Weiss couldn't feel it; she didn't have to.

She had gone out a few times without activating her aura simply to discover what it was like to feel what the rest of them felt. But her father had scolded her, telling her not to risk herself, since he needed her to gather herbs for him. He always forbade her from going out in the cold otherwise, and grumbled at her to save her aura only for when _he_ needed her to use it. So naturally, Weiss obeyed and eschewed the unnecessary usage of her aura for the sake of avoiding a lecture.

Still, Weiss found that the only time she ever really got to enjoy the world was when she was out working for her father, so she did the best she could to appreciate everything.

Her family's cabin wasn't far from the forest, so she didn't pass by many other homes before she reached it.

There were only a few other people outdoors, and Weiss offered a small smile to those she made eye contact with. Most of them smiled back; they knew they should be kind to the daughter of the most successful merchant in the village.

In a way, Weiss was the sole person who kept some of the village's people alive during the winter with her dedicated treks through the woods to collect frost root.

There was a path she always took, one that still had the indentations of her footprints from her last visit several days prior. She slipped her boots into place as she walked now, taking advantage of her previous toils to lessen the stress of the present one.

The times when it snowed and covered her tracks, she would need to make the imprints anew, and that always slowed her down. She wanted to get today's task done with quickly, knowing there would be a warm supper Winter prepared for her to come home to.

It took about half an hour for her to reach the clearing where the herbs grew in their most plentiful bushels, and as she walked, Weiss did as she often did to pass the time. She let out her voice in a song, soft and clear like the tune of a tiny silver bell. Her breath rose up before her, swirling in thick white puffs before drifting up and dissipating. Her words became parts of the forest, echoing for brief, transient moments before they were embedded in the barks of the trees.

The forest was shrouded in tranquility, and the addition of Weiss' voice was less of an obstruction and more of a welcomed aria.

Before long, she spotted a herd of deer in a nearby grove and paused to watch them. People had used to think that deer ate the stems of the frost root, but Weiss knew firsthand that they avoided the plants, probably due to their strong scent.

Weiss observed the animals for a moment, making sure to keep her hands in her pockets; she'd realized too late that she'd forgotten her gloves back home.

That was one thing that made her continue on her way with a bit of a quicker pace.

The second thing was the light flurry that started to drift down.

At first she'd thought it was just the top layer of snow in the trees shedding in the breeze, but Weiss soon recognized the persistence of this snowfall. It wasn't wispy nor was it a mere sprinkle, but this was something that promised to pick up before long.

She remembered what Winter had said about there being a storm on the way, and Weiss assumed that was why she saw no smaller animals today – they were probably already hiding in their burrows.

She stopped singing simply to save her breath and concentrate instead on walking.

Icicles clinked together overhead and Weiss hurried on; an incident with the frozen daggers five years ago had given her the scar over her left eye.

It was several minutes later when she finally reached her destination, the clearing where the herbs grew most bountifully.

But Weiss noticed the worrying lack of plants right away.

There weren't many left, and there were significantly fewer now than there had been upon her visit a few days ago. She quickly came to the conclusion that a group of the villagers must have come in since then and ravaged the clearing. Weiss knew that whatever stalks had been left behind were crucial to letting new bunches grow again.

The snow continued to fall as she walked around the perimeter of the clearing, trying to be frugal with the plants. She only took what she needed to, well-aware that it was necessary to leave behind as many roots as possible.

In the end, Weiss only had three stalks in her hands, hands that were red and scratched with white from the cold. She didn't _feel_ the cold, but her body still experienced it.

The second she got home and let her aura rest, she'd be shivering for hours to come.

But Weiss couldn't put the plants into her pockets, lest the stems bend and snap, consequently losing their vital juices. She needed to hold them outside of her pockets, and so she unraveled her scarf and wrapped it around her hands, keeping the herbs standing tall where she grasped them between her fingers.

A wave of guilt washed over her when she realized she'd be taking home such a pitiful harvest to her expectant father; he was going to let her rest tomorrow, so she'd wanted to bring him a worthy supply.

She was just turning back the way she had come - where the snow had already started filling in her footprints - when she recalled a distant memory from several years ago.

It had been the first year her father had brought her out to collect the herbs, when she had just enough control over her aura to be able to keep it activated over long periods of time.

That had been one of the days her father had accompanied her, and similarly, there had been a lack of plants at the time.

The memory repeatedly tried to slip away, but Weiss clung to it, trying to remember where it led...

Her father had shown her a path... to another spot where the frost root grew. But there was little she could grasp from the hazy images other than a few fleeting details before the memory escaped her completely.

All she could remember was that this other clearing was near a river, but nothing more.

Weiss closed her eyes and tried to listen for the sounds of running water, but all she heard was silence, not even the chirping of birds.

That was truly unusual, but at the time Weiss didn't think anything of the lack of wildlife.

Then, she remembered the deer she'd seen earlier.

_Surely they'd need to drink..._

She came to the decision that she would search for a few minutes, but if she found nothing would head back home right away.

Holding her bundled hands close to her chest, she set off in the opposite direction of the village, following the path of the deer.

The animals were long gone by now, but she could still make out very slight imprints of their hooves, though most had already been filled in by the snow.

She walked for a few minutes, slowed significantly by the mounds of snow that were up to her calves, painting her boots white; there were no previous footprints here for her to step into, and it was making things rather difficult for the girl.

She wasn't exactly the strongest person in Vale, and endurance wasn't on her list of best qualities either - not under such extreme conditions, anyway. She knew her ears had probably gone red by now, and her hair was icing over. Her mouth was dry and throat parched, but she knew even chewing on a mouthful of snow would do her more harm than good.

Weiss paused to catch her breath, glancing up at the gray sky to find the snowfall wasn't about to let up anytime soon. This was probably just the beginnings of tomorrow's storm.

Her heart sank, and she knew she'd have to turn back.

She gasped in one more breath, feeling a numbness in her chest that sent a flare of alarm through her; she recognized it as one of the first signs that she'd need to give her aura a rest soon.

A sigh passed through her lips, and she turned away.

But she never took a step in that direction.

A small sound reached her ears, and she made sure she was standing absolutely still to ensure it wasn't herself.

It was a very faint splash.

Weiss turned toward it and hurried off, trying to keep her mouth closed as to not irritate her throat and lungs with the frigid air.

It was a few apprehensive minutes later when she came to a stop at last.

Before her was a small creek, most of which had been frozen over, crystalized with thick ice. A small portion of the ice had been cracked, likely by a thirsty animal, and the blue water lapped gently against the snow banks to the sides.

Weiss felt her lips curl up into a smile.

She'd made it this far, now she just needed to find the herbs...

She veered away from the stream, unwilling to walk too close – with her luck, she'd lose her footing and fall in.

This was unfamiliar territory now, and she was starting to slow down; she could feel her aura starting to strain a bit, and her vision was blurring on occasion. But she couldn't give up now.

She pushed onward for a few more minutes, huffing breaths through the falling snowflakes.

It was an incredible feeling when her efforts finally paid off, but it was a feeling she'd soon find was only temporary.

There was another, smaller clearing ahead of her, but it was lined with clumps of the frost root she sought.

The stalks here were much longer than those of the plants in the other clearing, and she could guess that no one else knew about this little secret spot, or if they did, only rarely ventured this far into the woods.

She bent down to pick a few more stalks, deciding just to take back a humble load today after all; in a few days once the storm had passed, she'd come back and take as much as she could carry and relish her father's expression when he saw her spoils.

But for now, she settled for only twelve stalks, holding them tightly in her wrapped-up palms. The strong scent of the stems filled her lungs, and along with it was more numbness.

The snow was falling harder by the time she'd finished.

It was time to go home.

The snow was dragging her boots down by this point, and every step was harder to lift than the last had been. She could feel the glacial winds pushing against her, even though she couldn't feel its chill, and it caused her to sway unsteadily.

The journey back toward the river was painstakingly slow, but her pace was only one of many problems Weiss now realized she faced.

A downward glance resulted in a tendril of fear coiling around her heart.

Her footprints had been fully filled in by the falling snow, or the breeze pushing other layers in. She looked up in front of her, but these parts of the forest didn't look familiar; she hadn't been here for eight years.

She was dizzy. She couldn't remember which direction led back to home.

There was a throbbing beneath her coat, and Weiss knew she needed to give her aura a rest.

But if she did that here, out in the middle of the forest amidst a small blizzard...

She tried, just for the sake of letting her aura rest for a moment. Only for a second, she suppressed it.

She yelped aloud at the results.

It was _unspeakably _cold.

It must've been far below freezing by now, surely nothing that a human being could brave by any means, especially without the assistance of shelter. She felt every shiver that tore through her, the suffocating cold and the consuming numbness.

Immediately, Weiss called her aura back into effect and the cold vanished, but the straining pulse aching throughout her body did not.

She didn't know what to do.

But she knew for certain she wasn't going to make it back home.

And yet, she was a Schnee, and stubbornness ran in the blood. She wasn't going to give up until she had absolutely no other options.

Swallowing down the fear, she clutched the herbs and scarf to her chest as she chose a direction, veering off from the river. She knew if she simply continued going she would get out eventually and more likely than not end up back in the village or somewhere near it.

But distance and time weren't working in her favor right now.

There was an unsurmountable enervation that weighed her down with each new step, making every breath an endeavor to take in and release.

Her vision had already clouded over, making the world seem even whiter than it already was. The sky above her had melted into dark gray, leading her to believe the storm her sister had warned her about was coming earlier than expected.

A particularly strong gust of wind crashed into her, and Weiss stumbled, her left side slamming against the nearest tree. She scrambled for balance, knowing that if she fell now she'd never get up.

By now it was almost impossible to walk. The snow was up to her shins, and every step she took was using energy she couldn't afford to spend.

She glanced around again, but nothing looked familiar – none of the shapes of the trees were ones she recognized, and she had no landmarks to go by.

She'd...

She'd done all she could, right?

She... deserved a rest now...

Her head rolled forward as her eyes closed, but a spark of defiance forced them open again.

She shook her head, and just that was disorienting. But as she did so, she caught sight of a shape off in the distance, a bit behind her current position.

Squinting past the snowflakes, she tried to focus on it.

It was large and appeared to be stationary, colored like the trees but stretching horizontally rather than vertically.

Which meant it was made of logs.

She'd never heard of a cabin out here in this forest before. No one had never spoken of it, and she'd certainly never seen it before.

_That's because I've never come this way,_ she reminded herself. _I must be hopelessly lost..._

Or worse - hallucinating. She'd heard about similar situations before, but with the desert, the oasis that came into the vision of those poor souls who were losing their minds.

With the way her head kept spinning and her body shaking, Weiss didn't think she was too far off, in a sense.

The cabin – if that was even what it was – was still so far away, and she knew she'd never make it that far.

_But... I'm a Schnee... we're stubborn... Won't give up until the end..._

With those thoughts in mind, she directed herself toward the blurred image of the cabin.

Her steps were terribly slow and small, each one taking her about twenty seconds to complete and requiring a break afterward.

She'd been trying not to breathe through her mouth all this time, lest her lungs freeze over faster, but one simple inhale through her lips led to every one after that being the same way. Each breath was needy, and she sucked them in deeply, and even with the last shreds of her aura in activation, she could feel the way her lungs trembled, just as badly as the rest of her was.

But it was incredible how far the sheer adrenaline and willpower brought such a physically inept girl.

She could tell the cabin was real – that was how close she got.

It didn't keep moving further away from her, but stayed in place, growing in size and enhancing in detail as she neared.

She was only two dozen or so yards away when she fell.

She wasn't sure if her boot had gotten caught on something, or if that had simply been the last of her strength, but Weiss tumbled forward into the snow, rolling once to lay partially on her side.

The snow threatened to pile up on top of her, and she was helpless and immobile now, forced to wonder if she'd freeze or suffocate first.

Both terrified her.

_Everything_ terrified her now.

A sob escaped her, but her throat was too dry to produce much sound.

She felt her depleting aura slipping beyond her control, and the cold seeping in by the second, curling icy claws around her pounding heart.

She was hopelessly helpless, and bitterly alone.

Everything was white.

Everything was _cold_.

There was only one small bit of warmth out of it all, and that was the brief roll of the tears down her cheeks as her eyelids fell shut.

But it was only seconds before those froze over as well.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. See you next week!**

**Ch 2 preview: _Winters were tough sometimes, but with experience, she'd learned simply to take them easy. She'd build up her stock and supplies over the rest of the year so that during the winter she rarely even needed to step foot outside, save the necessary trips into the village to get to market._**

**_But if there was anything Blake had learned from the world in her life of seclusion, it was to obey nature and take things easy every once in a while._**

**_Especially when there was a raging snowstorm outside her windows._**

**Please review!**


	2. By The Fireplace

**This chapter introduces Blake and is told from her point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2. By The Fireplace

The Village of Vale wasn't a bad place to live in, but it was a bit too boisterous for her taste.

Not to say that activeness was a bad thing – far from it – Blake herself was a fairly active person. She'd just never liked all the noise, the occasional fights or robberies, the insistent barking of the damn _dogs_...

Which was why she liked living out in the woods where she was now.

The worst she'd get was the occasional howl of a wolf, but that was once a year if at all. The wild dogs were rarely vicious, and kept to the mountains with the Grimm, typically leaving the villagers alone. They were more interested in maintaining their territories against other animals far from human or Faunus civilization.

Aside from the occasional inconvenience here and there – a leak in the roof, a squirrel in the attic, a lack of firewood now and again – Blake loved where she lived.

Winters were tough sometimes, but with experience, she'd learned simply to take them easy. She'd build up her stock and supplies over the rest of the year so that during the winter she rarely even needed to step foot outside, save the necessary trips into the village to get to market.

But if there was anything Blake had learned from the world in her life of seclusion in her banal little cabin, it was to obey nature and take things easy every once in a while.

Especially when there was a raging snowstorm outside her windows.

Blake had sensed the blizzard coming that morning, and so had prepared her fireplace in advance. She'd gotten her warmest, thickest blankets out of the closet, made a bit of hot soup, and curled up onto the couch to enjoy herself.

The small radio across the room had only given her static, so she'd turned it off to read instead.

Presently, the soft sound of padding paws across the wooden floor had her Faunus ears flicking.

She looked up to find the black cat she'd stumbled upon as a stray in Vale and taken in with her several years ago. He jumped up onto the window sill and curled his tail over his paws.

Blake chuckled to herself. "I don't think there's much to see out there, Schwarz. It's gonna be all white till tomorrow morning."

Blake brought her bowl to her lips and finished off the last of her soup before placing it back down onto the small table beside the couch.

She marked her page in her book and stood, keeping one of the blankets over her shoulders as she stepped into her slippers. Shuffling into the kitchen, Blake turned on the stove and filled a pan of water from the sink, letting it start to heat up.

She went to the cupboard she specifically kept for her teas, taking a moment to consider her options, eyes scanning the various little tins before she decided on Earl Grey. She got everything ready and returned to her living area as she waited for the water to start heating up.

But just before she sat back down on the couch, she heard a growl from the window. Looking up, she saw the fur along Schwarz's spine had stood up, his tail flicking and ears back in agitation.

"It's alright," Blake said to him. "Probably just some lost animal. Though I can't say I can think of an animal dumb enough to go wandering around in _this_ kind of weather..."

Still, it was good to avoid bears, and there was always the slight risk of a straying Grimm, in which case Blake would need to take action with her wood ax if necessary.

To be safe, she walked cautiously over to the cat and peered over his head.

She couldn't see much else other than grey, only very few tree trunks standing out in contrast if they hadn't been covered in snow yet. She scanned the woods as best she could, but didn't find any animals moving about.

"You're seeing things, old man," she chuckled, patting the cat's head. But he only growled again, and Blake's own ears went flat. "What's gotten into you? Didn't find any mice last night or something? So grouchy..."

She peered over his head again, trying to follow his line of sight.

It was hardly noticeable, and even with her enhanced Faunus vision, Blake had managed to miss it the first time. But there was definitely something in the snow that hadn't been there an hour ago.

When she focused her vision, she could make out the general shape and-

"Oh my god-"

Blake gasped, all comprehensive thought flying from her mind as she instantly dropped her blanket and rushed to her closet. The sudden rush of motion startled the cat and sent him running behind the couch to hide.

Blake stuffed her feet inside her snow boots and threw on her coat, fingers fumbling as she got to as many of the buttons as she could. She shoved a glove onto each hand before pulling a hat over her ears and rushing to the door. She closed it behind her to keep in whatever warmth possible and instantly ran out into the snow.

It wasn't easy. The stuff was up past her boots, and even as she tried to run, each step dragged her down like quicksand.

The comfortable warmth she'd been snugly wrapped in all day was painfully absent now, replaced by a frigid, blasting chill that almost made her scream, but she bit it back.

She hurried as much as she could, frantically yanking her boots out of the snow repeatedly only to plunge them back in, struggling until the other person was only a few feet away from her.

Blake came to a halt and dropped to her knees, brushing the top layer of snow off to reveal their form.

It was a young girl, her coat the color of the snow, as was her hair. She was painfully still and no breath lifted from her lips. She resembled a cygnet that had been lost to the elements, pure and forlorn.

And her skin...

There was no warmth in it at all.

Her cheeks were stark and livid, her lips blue and eyes closed. Blake felt her heart break when she noticed the crystalized tears that had formed on her cheeks.

"Oh, god..." she whispered.

Blake had heard the unsettling stories of how people would go missing during the winter and not be found again until spring. But from what she knew, there hadn't been a death in Vale from the winter weather in two years now. The people were taking better caution, it seemed. Perhaps this girl was merely an audacious traveler?

But when Blake glanced down at the girl's frozen hands, she got her answer.

She recognized those plants, the ones that sold for a fair price on the market due to the healing juices within. Desperation would drive humans and Faunus alike to do unreasonably foolish things.

Blake knew this all too well.

So she couldn't blame the poor girl, whomever she was.

Blake knew she'd need to make the journey to town once the storm cleared up so she could lead the villagers to the body so it may be identified, or perhaps carry the girl there herself so someone could recognize her.

But while keeping a dead girl in her cabin wasn't exactly Blake's ideal option, she just _couldn't _bring herself to leave the girl out here. She'd be dug up and devoured by coyotes and foxes, and Blake felt queasy just thinking about it.

She didn't belong to any particular religion, but she offered a brief prayer as she scooped the ashen girl into her arms. There wasn't much weight to her at all, and Blake could tell that most of what she did feel was from the heavy clothing the girl adorned.

Blake headed back to the cabin, already feeling her own cheeks beginning to frost over in the brutal wind.

Judging by the clothes the girl wore – the sturdy quality and the complex embroidery – she must've been from a wealthy family, or one that was at least moderately well-off.

_Too bad it didn't do her much good in the end..._

She reached the door and kicked it in, stepping inside and then slamming it shut behind her before shaking herself off.

The warmth from the fire reached her instantly and Blake relished the sensation as she got down on one knee and removed her hat. The gloves were next, and she kept the girl in her lap for a moment, propping her up.

Blake bit her lip; this girl was like an angel, certainly beautiful, almost ethereal, but one who'd had her wings shredded in the storm and - unable to lift herself - had succumbed to her cruel fate far too prematurely.

Blake removed her gloves, curling and uncurling her fingers a few times to get the feeling back in them, though there was still a chill wafting off of the other girl on her knee.

It was more of an afterthought than anything when Blake pressed her fingers to the side of the girl's neck - just a hopeless whim.

She gasped in disbelief when she felt a flutter - impossibly faint, almost undetectable - but there was _something_.

She pulled her hand away to make sure she wasn't simply feeling her own pulse and her mind was playing tricks.

Blake quickly undid the buttons of the girl's coat and opened the front, dipping her head down to press one of her Faunus ears over her sweater. She needed to close her eyes and focus for a few minutes, but it was there - a dull, slow, weak thump that barely had any rhythm to it.

But there was _something_.

Blake shot up instantly.

"Oh my god, oh my god-"

She stood with the girl in her arms and rushed to the couch, kicking it closer to the fire, sending the cat streaking for a new place to hide. Blake laid the girl down there and knelt on the floor, shedding her own coat so she could move easier.

She worked quickly, starting with the scarf around the girl's hands, needing to use a good deal of force to break the ice that had formed there.

Blake managed to remove the frozen fabric and next pried the brittle plants from the girl's fingers, putting them aside on the floor.

She then slid the girl out of her snow-covered coat and dropped it to the floor, shards of ice and clumps of snow sprinkling onto the wooden floorboards.

Blake stood and rushed to her closet, pulling out some of her clothes and another blanket before hurrying back to the couch.

"Stay with me..." she pleaded, dropping back to her knees and pressing her head onto the girl's chest once more. Perhaps it was Blake's own franticness, but it seemed harder to decipher a pulse from her this time. And it hadn't exactly been easy the first time.

She was shaking as she carefully slipped the girl out of her sweater, the fabrics of which had also crystalized in most places. She wore a slip underneath, and Blake left that, not too keen on undressing a stranger, and one who was probably younger than herself at that.

Though getting a better look at her face now, her cheekbones and collar, Blake believed this girl was actually around her own age.

The Faunus girl pulled the dry sweater she'd taken from the closet over the girl's head, rolling the sleeves down to each of her wrists. She removed the girl's boots and placed them aside, then offered a silent apology as she slipped the pants off her hips, though the white slip she wore went down to her thighs.

Blake eased a warm pair of her own pants onto the girl's legs, noticing just how loose they were on her. She was very slim, and Blake had to wonder how such a frail thing had even made it five steps outside her home in this storm, let alone to the heart of this forest.

Again, Blake put an ear to her chest, but only to find not much had changed. The risk of frostbite had dwindled a bit, but there was something else wrong that Blake couldn't figure out.

There was air passing through the girl's lungs, but each intake was feeble, each exhale thin, and Blake started to fear her lungs had frozen over. The girl's health was still deteriorating gradually and silently, and Blake was fighting time itself.

She sat up and covered the girl with the blanket before dashing off to the kitchen. The pot of water she had left boiling for tea was steaming and bubbling by now, and Blake killed the flame on the stove and grabbed the handle along with three small towels before walking quickly back to the main room.

She placed the pot on the floor and dipped one of the towels into it, wincing at the searing heat as she wrung it out. It was hot, but that was exactly what this girl needed right now.

Blake reached up and dabbed the warm towel over the girl's face, over her stiff, frozen bangs. It melted away some of the sheen of white that had coated her skin, giving the faintest bit of pallor back to the girl.

Blake dipped the towel again and wrung it out, moving it next to the girl's cheeks, the sides of her neck and to her ears. She used one of the dry towels to dry off the residual water, working gradually until the chill on the girl's skin was replaced by a soft, subtle warmth.

Blake continued for several minutes, wrapping each of the girl's red hands in the hot towel and drying them several times, until she couldn't feel a chill on them anymore. She wetted the length of the girl's stiff silver hair as well, drying it until it was soft to the touch.

After that, Blake went back to the girl's face, dabbing her cheeks, forehead, lips, and over her eyelids until the crystalized tear trails melted.

She went down the girl's neck again and southbound to her collar. Blake made sure the towel was hot as she pressed over the girl's chest, letting the heat seep into her skin, hopefully enough to have an effect on her straining heart.

"Come on," Blake muttered. "Stay with me..."

She kept going, all but bathing the girl in hot water and drying her off again and again.

She worked assiduously until the water in the pot had lost its warmth, and Blake stood briefly to bring it back to the kitchen. She re-lit the stove again, waiting for the water to boil once more.

Then, she went back to the couch and sighed heavily as she sat down on the floor, once more leaning over the girl to listen to her pulse. Blake's stomach twisted when she found it hadn't improved, and she bit her lip in frustration.

"Why...?" she mumbled, baffled. "What's wrong...?"

It was something beyond the cold, something Blake hadn't noticed yet. A terminal illness? Some malignant disease? Perhaps this girl was sick and simply unable to recover from whatever ailed her, despite the frostbite having been fended off.

If she'd been weakened enough already, Blake's efforts might have all been for naught.

And yet, something told her that if this girl was going to die, Blake would have lost her already.

No, this girl was still fighting, still clinging to life. There was something that could save her still – Blake just couldn't think of what that could've been.

Blake's efforts may have simply been delaying the inevitable, but it at least gave her a bit more time to think, to think what else she could do...

She reached out to press the back of her hand to the girl's forehead, then to her chest before holding one of her hands. Her skin was warm and dry now, so Blake knew it was definitely an internal issue.

_Whatever it is, her aura should be able to fix it, even if she's not conscious..._

And then it occurred to her that _that_ was her answer.

Something must have happened to this girl that demanded the excess use of her aura, rendering her defenseless without it now.

Blake quickly closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, letting it out on a long exhale as she unlocked her own aura. She'd never shared it before - she'd never _had_ to - but she figured it was more than worth a shot now.

She lifted herself up onto her knees and slipped one hand beneath the girl's head, resting the other against the center of her chest. Blake slowed her breathing and activated her aura, picturing the blue flow of it trickling to her fingertips, spreading through the other girl's body.

Her already-heightened Faunus senses became even more perceptive when she was using her aura, and Blake concentrated on seeking out the girl's life energy.

It was difficult, and she felt liked she was drowning in a dark place - she imagined this was what this girl was experiencing right now. She felt like she couldn't even breathe...

Blake searched for several moments, forcing herself not to pull away, trying to ignore the stifling feeling and find a bit of light that would lead her to where she needed to go.

But for a long while, it was fruitless. Blake was starting to admit defeat, that she'd been too late and this girl was already on her way out.

But then, she felt a small tug - minuscule at best - pulling her toward the source of the weakened energy.

There was a faint pulse, a flickering flame that had almost gone out, but not quite.

Blake focused on that, aiming to augment it, directing her own aura toward it. She gave just enough of her own energy to kindle that flame until it could start moving on its own again.

Blake kept channeling her aura for a few seconds longer just to be safe before she opened her eyes and cut the flow.

Again, she dipped her head to listen, and was finally rewarded.

The girl's heartbeat was stronger now, not by much, but it was undoubtedly livelier than it had been previously. The pace had increased a bit as well, and her breathing seemed a bit deeper.

Blake sat back and let out a long sigh.

"Thank god..."

But she knew she couldn't just leave the girl to heal on her own now. Blake would need to be vigilant and keep checking on her every once in a while.

For now though, she wrapped the girl in every blanket the cabin had except one, which Blake kept for herself. She tucked the girl in before seeking out Schwarz, scooping him up and sitting him down on the girl's stomach.

"Here, make yourself useful and keep her warm."

The cat sniffed around for a minute before he started to knead the blankets and eventually curled up on top of their guest.

Blake went back to the kitchen, pouring half of the pot of water into another pot, keeping one for the girl and one for tea. She prepared her Earl Grey at long last before turning off the stove, bringing her mug and the pot of hot water back into the living room with her.

She placed her mug onto the nearby table and the pot onto the floor before throwing another log onto the fire, then returning to her spot beside the couch.

Blake sipped at her tea in between the process of dipping a towel into the water and keeping the girl warm, going back over her face, ears, and neck. She pulled the girl's hands out from under the covers and warmed them each again, glad to see some of the redness had faded before tucking them back beneath the blankets.

The girl's once-pale cheeks had regained a bit of florid color, a somewhat healthier pallor than what had been there an hour ago.

Blake was beginning to feel the aftereffects of everything now - running out into the blizzard in a frenzy to carry this girl inside and take care of her for several hectic hours.

She didn't regret any of it if the result was saving the girl's life, but Blake was nothing short of exhausted now.

And yet she was nervous about sleeping, nervous to leave this girl alone for a second when it wouldn't take much for her to succumb to her own fragility.

Blake cast a glance across the room, next to the closet to where there was a bit of an overhang in the wall, beneath which was her mattress and pillow, bare now that all the blankets were on the couch.

Her bed was too far away, and Blake didn't like the thought of leaving the girl alone.

She got to her feet and went to her bed only to retrieve her pillow and bring it back beside the fire. She cleaned up her empty mug and the damp towels, bringing everything back into the kitchen and placing things in the sink.

Blake slipped into her small storage room where she kept fruits from the autumn harvest and even some meat preserved for as long as possible. She'd purchased her meat in the village and harvested the fruit and grain on her own, though some of it would be going stale before long, and she'd need to replenish stock after the blizzard.

She took a pear and bit into it, finishing it within minutes before she reentered the kitchen, turning on the faucet to run her hands under some warm water for a few seconds before drying them off.

At last, she returned to the main room and sat down on her pillow beside the couch, sliding the pot of water to sit near the fireplace to keep it warm, in case she found the other girl needed it at some point during the night.

By now, it was already dark outside, but the wind was still howling, and Blake knew it would continue until morning.

She knelt in her spot beside the couch, shifting on her pillow until she was comfortable, huddled in her blanket and unable to tear her eyes away from the slender form of the girl before her. She didn't even know her name or her story, and yet Blake had heedlessly rushed out to retrieve this girl and had slaved away for hours to save her life without a second thought.

And she started to question why.

She hardly believed it was because she was inherently a good person – too many things proved otherwise.

And yet, the thought of a ransom or asking for money from the girl's family had never crossed her mind until now, though she knew she'd never demand such a thing. Blake wasn't fond of avarice in any form.

Perhaps it had merely been due to her own impulsive nature, but she also discarded that option; this hadn't felt like an innate emotion.

She considered pity, and it was possible that had been a part of it.

But in the end, she concluded something else entirely.

Blake had never had a visitor before. No other person – human or Faunus – had ever stepped inside this cabin.

Technically neither had this girl – Blake had carried her – but still.

Perhaps she just enjoyed the thought of taking care of someone else, feeling the warmth of another person, hearing another voice...

Albeit, she'd gotten only the former of those so far, but she could imagine what the other two would be like if this girl ever woke.

For now, the girl was alive, and in Blake's care. She wasn't sure how long it would last, but for at least tonight, Blake had a companion.

Carefully, she folded one arm onto the couch to act as her makeshift pillow, draping her other arm across the girl's stomach. She rested her head in place on the girl's chest, both to share her own body heat and to ensure she was still breathing.

Blake could hear that steady heartbeat that was familiar to her now, slow but persistent.

Schwarz was purring softly – something he almost never did – and Blake assumed he liked their new addition to the couch as well.

Blake closed her eyes, enveloped by the warmth of the fire and her blankets, as well as the very feeble warmth of this girl before her.

That heartbeat was her lullaby as she fell asleep, and she prayed it would still be there when she woke.

* * *

**Chapter 3 preview:_ Weiss had__ always had to be wary of strangers. Her father really only let her out of the house to gather plants or take care of chores in the summer and spring, but Weiss rarely interacted with others for fear they'd try to hurt her, and she'd be too physically weak to defend herself._**

**_She hadn't spoken in a while, and it showed when she tried now, her voice coming out raspy and croaked._**

**_"W-Who are you?" She coughed once, bringing a hand to her mouth, but her eyes never left the strange girl. "Why am I here?"_**

**Please review!**


	3. Inside The Cabin

**This chapter is both of their POVs, starting on Weiss'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Inside The Cabin

It was strange, feeling the world come back to her, feeling her senses trickling back into play one by one.

First it was sound, a soft crackling of sorts, something Weiss could draw connections to; it sounded like the fireplace in her living room area. She must've fallen asleep on the couch again...

She could smell the burning wood as well, but there was something else in the air she couldn't quite distinguish – a scent, but not one she recognized. Did they have a visitor over? She couldn't remember.

Her mouth was dry and her throat arid, so not much could be said for taste, but she could feel more than anything.

There was warmth enveloping her completely, and she needed to wonder if they'd ever had so many blankets in their cabin before. There was softness all around her, with a bit of weight on the side of her hip and on her chest.

She was too drowsy to open her eyes just yet, but something told her she should get on that as soon as possible.

After a few minutes, she managed the feat, her eyelids opening upon the sunlit, wooden rafters of a cabin - but not her own.

She gasped in a panic, making an effort to look around a bit, but her head was spinning with traces of vertigo. Having been supine for so long, sitting up was nothing short of disorienting and made her muscles ache in protest. In the end, she only closed her eyes once more, panting slightly as she tried to control the fear that was starting to fill her.

For Blake, waking happened with a groan when the pulse that had been steady beneath her ear all night suddenly spiked and went faster. She opened her eyes groggily and instantly remembered why it was she was kneeling on the floor instead of lying in her bed.

She sat up quickly, eyes scanning the girl in front of her whose eyelashes were fluttering and struggling to open. Blake willed her silent encouragement for a moment until at last the girl opened her eyes.

Blake was immediately captivated by the vibrant blue of them, like pools of water in the wintertime, reflecting the pure, cloudless sky.

It was strange but very pleasant to see this girl awake after the perilous events of last night. It was almost surreal.

She was lost for a second, speechless as the girl swiftly propped herself up on her elbows.

Weiss had been momentarily allured by the other girl's golden eyes as well, but the fright took hold of her faster than she could handle. She let out a short shriek, causing the cat on her hip to wake and leap off of her as Weiss pressed herself back into the far corner of the couch.

Blake's Faunus ears flattened instinctively at the sound, but rose up a second later as she reached out slowly.

"Hey, it's alright!" She spoke softly but urgently, as if trying to calm down a startled baby animal.

Weiss was still, staring at the other girl's hand as if it would burn her.

She'd always had to be wary of strangers. Her father really only let her out of the house to gather plants or take care of chores in the summer and spring, but Weiss rarely interacted with others for fear they'd try to hurt her, and she'd be too physically weak to defend herself.

She hadn't spoken in a while, and it showed when she tried now, her voice coming out raspy and croaked.

"W-Who are you?" She coughed once, bringing a hand to her mouth, but her eyes never left the strange girl. "Why am I here?"

Blake mentally smacked herself as she withdrew her hand. She'd gotten too comfortable touching this girl last night to help keep her alive, so it only felt natural to reach a hand out to her by means of comfort.

But she reminded herself the girl hadn't been awake for any of that, and she probably wouldn't be too keen on having a stranger touch her first thing after waking up.

"Sorry," Blake murmured, sitting back a little. "You deserve an explanation at the very least. You don't have to be frightened, okay?" She eased back a little, offering a smile. Blake wasn't much of a verbose person - she might've even classified her tendencies as taciturn - but this girl deserved to know everything Blake did.

Weiss was still trembling, but the Faunus girl's gaze was amiable and welcoming. Bordering wide irises, there was a tranquil gleam, shimmering with veracity. This girl didn't seem cunning in the slightest. Weiss assumed there was a good reason that she was here, and this person must have treated her kindly.

Slowly, Weiss' posture relaxed – just a tiny bit. She pushed herself up into a proper sitting position, clutching at the blankets around her as though to protect herself as the Faunus girl settled on the floor, covering her own shoulders with another quilt.

Blake waited a few seconds for the girl to adjust before she realized she was being waited on to start speaking. She considered herself somewhat versatile in most situations, but it'd been a while since she'd dealt with another person who wasn't just selling her fruits in town. Blake cleared her throat and began a bit awkwardly:

"I found you last night out in the blizzard-"

But she didn't get very far into her tale before a sharp gasp cut her off.

"T-That's right!" the white-haired girl cried. "Th-The frost root for Father! I needed to get them-"

"Calm down!" Blake couldn't stop herself from covering the girl's shaking hands with her steady ones this time. The distress was clear on her guest's face now, and Blake felt for her.

But more than sympathy, she felt anger – what kind of people sent such a frail girl out into a blizzard for a couple of plants? Judging by her clothes alone, this girl's family was wealthy enough to get by without the necessity of selling some herbs.

She'd be certain to ask later. But for now, the girl didn't seem all that unhappy about Blake's hands over her own. She didn't jerk away or shout at Blake to let her go - she simply looked down at the hands on hers and then back up to Blake's eyes.

A few seconds passed, and Blake liked to believe her smile won the girl over a bit, because she gulped down a few breaths before sighing.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured. "I was... supposed to go out to collect herbs and then... the storm hit early..." She coughed again, and Blake's ears flicked, surmising her discomfort.

"Hold on."

She let go of the girl's hands and crawled a few feet toward the fire, where she'd hastily dropped the girl's clothes and supplies on the floor last night so they could dry. She moved aside the white scarf that had lost its icy coating, unfolding it to reveal the dozen or so stalks of herbs.

She removed them all before moving back to the couch, placing them on the blankets over the girl's lap.

Weiss gasped when she recognized the plants.

"Th-These are..."

But another harsh bout of coughing silenced her again, and Blake recoiled at the sound. She could see tears clinging at the corners of the girl's eyes and immediately started stretching her legs so she could stand.

Until now, she'd stayed on the floor, a bit below eye-level with the girl. But as she stood now, she knew she must've seemed intimidating as she loomed over the couch, because the girl was petrified all over again.

Blake was all too used to people treating her like she was some kind of monster, but the pang that reaction sent through her chest wasn't any less unpleasant.

And yet, she couldn't blame the poor girl.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," Blake said softly. "I'm just going to make you some tea, alright? Your throat hurts, doesn't it?"

Weiss looked up into that golden gaze and sniffled once before giving a small nod. The dark-haired girl nodded simply before walking around the couch and heading into another part of the cabin.

When Weiss found herself alone, she couldn't help but let her gaze wander, the occasional cough still slipping out every now and again.

There wasn't as much to this cabin as there was to her own, but it still seemed very cozy - homely. There was a spot across the room with a humble mattress, and she assumed all the blankets piled on herself at present had come from there.

A closet, a few little windows, a fireplace, cushioned chair, a small coffee table, and a writing desk that seemed to be handmade were all that made up the room, but it seemed like almost everything a person could need. There were a few shelves with organized books on them as well, in addition to a small, antique radio.

Past the spot where the Faunus girl had vanished, Weiss assumed it to be a kitchen, and a small door to the side of that was likely a bathroom. The cabin appeared to only have one floor to it, or perhaps there was a basement or a very small attic.

She'd been letting her mind wander a bit when she noticed the pair of green eyes leering back at her from a corner of the room. Recalling that she'd had a cat on her when she woke, Weiss clicked her tongue softly. She watched the ears perk up, head bobbing from side to side as he assessed whether or not she was a threat now that she was awake.

Gradually, the cat made his way back to the couch, jumping up onto one of the arms before licking a paw and drawing it up over his head. Weiss reached out a hand to pet his back, smiling a little when he let her make contact.

It was then her host re-entered the room, holding two steaming mugs. The Faunus girl noticed the cat and flicked a quick glance to Weiss.

"He's not bothering you, is he?"

"Not at all. I love cats," Weiss reassured her.

"That's good then. I'm glad you're not allergic or this whole ordeal could've been a lot worse."

Weiss noticed the feline ears upon her host's head as well. She was handed one of the mugs which the Faunus girl had wrapped in a small towel.

"It's still hot, so be careful," she cautioned.

Weiss nodded, accepting the mug, instantly relishing the heat in her palms. All of the previous discomfort had melted away quickly like morning dew under the summer sun. Weiss wasn't startled this time when the Faunus girl sat down on the floor beside her again.

As Blake curled her legs up beneath the blanket, she watched the white-haired girl turn into her shoulder and cough a few more times before her blue eyes flashed to the tea. Blake caught her gaze and nodded.

"Go on. It's not poisoned, I promise."

To prove it, she took a sip of her own, humming as the warm liquid trickled down her throat to settle.

Weiss stiffened, realizing she must have been being rude.

"Sorry," she murmured, pressing her lips to the rim.

The scent that reached her lungs was tranquil and leafy, and as she tilted her chin back, she tasted a bit of flavor she couldn't quite place. It was hot, but not enough to hurt, and she drank slowly - one, two, then three sips - before setting the mug into her lap once more. Another flash of her eyes sideways told her the Faunus girl was awaiting a verdict.

"It's delicious," Weiss said. "I don't have tea often at home. Thank you very much... ah...?"

"Blake," she offered simply.

"Blake..." Weiss spoke the name experimentally. "It's a very pretty name."

The Faunus girl was taken aback by such a compliment. She'd thought her name to be a lot of things, but "pretty" wasn't very high up on the list.

"Thanks..." She flicked an ear, and the white-haired girl seemed to understand.

"I'm Weiss," she introduced herself. "Weiss Schnee."

Blake couldn't stop her eyes from going wide when she heard the name. She'd heard Schnee's name around the village many times over the years, how he always had the best supply of frost root and materials around. He was also notorious for disliking Faunus.

She could vaguely remember seeing him a few times as well, and perhaps even bought from him when she was desperate. The dusty grey hair of the man had been transformed into shining alabaster on his daughter, and it wasn't hard to see the resemblance now. Her family name also explained Weiss' well-made clothes, but it didn't coincide with the dangerous task that had nearly killed her last night.

"Schnee, huh...?"

She took another sip of her tea, delving into her thoughts for a moment.

Weiss watched the girl on the floor, and she suddenly didn't feel like drinking her tea anymore. She felt her stomach clench a bit, and her gaze became downcast. She heaved a sigh, and Blake heard the way it trembled, so she looked up, about to ask the other girl if she was alright.

But Weiss spoke first.

"I suppose you could... fetch a nice ransom from my father," Weiss muttered. "I can be quite useful to him at times, so-"

Blake almost sputtered on her tea as she quickly shook her head.

"Hey, hold on!"

Again, she couldn't help but reach forward with one hand, placing it on Weiss' thigh.

Weiss cast her a weary look - it concerned Blake how quickly this girl could simply deprecate her self-worth as a person, and could only attest to her own significance with the suggestion of a price tag.

Blake's ears went flat, and she went on:

"That was never an option, okay? And just because I know who your father is now doesn't change that. I helped you last night because you needed it, not because I wanted to take advantage of you."

Blake's words were kind, but Weiss found them hard to believe. Blake could discern as much; it was clear in those blue eyes that Weiss had never trusted the outside world before, and she was still finding it hard to do as much.

Blake let out a short huff of a breath.

"There are good people in the world, you know."

Those words were the ones that had Weiss finally meeting Blake's eyes again, looking _into_ them rather than through them.

She... wanted to believe those words.

"I'm sorry..." she sighed. "Thank you, Blake. I really do mean it."

"Don't apologize." Relieved now, Blake couldn't help but smile. "I guess there's a lot that can go on if you're more or less secluded from the rest of the world. Trust me, I know what it's like to be on my own. Being alone isn't so bad, but... you can only feel _lonely_ if there are other people with you."

Her words hit Weiss hard, and the smaller girl curled her legs closer to her body, bringing her mug to her chest. She'd experienced all of that numerous times before, just never had it put into words until now.

Blake waited for a moment, until she could detect a slight curl to Weiss' lips, then allowed her own smile to return.

"So... may I ask why you were out in that storm? Was it just to get those?" She glanced down at the herbs in Weiss' lap.

The white-haired girl nodded.

"Yes. My aura prevents me from feeling the cold when it's activated. So my father sends me out to gather frost root in the wintertime, since there's a much lower risk I'll be affected by the cold temperatures than he or my sister would be. Only... yesterday, the usual spot had been ravaged and there weren't many plants left. I had to go farther into the woods to find more, and by then it was already snowing so hard..."

When she paused, Blake noticed that her own hand had curled into a fist amongst the blankets on Weiss' lap, and she quickly released her grip. But she couldn't stop the bile from rising up her throat.

_Some father, sending such a girl out into the woods alone. And for what? A few plants that could've waited another day? He just wants the money. She's basically a slave to him..._

Perhaps she was so upset because she knew what it was like to be taken advantage of - to be considered _dispensable_ \- hence why Blake had vowed never to do such a thing to others.

But remembering how she'd found Weiss last night, on the verge of death, so cold and weak...

She hissed under her breath just as Weiss spoke up again:

"I saw your cabin and I tried to reach it... but I fell, and then..." She trailed off helplessly, looking up to indicate she'd told all she could.

Blake took a long sip of her tea to calm herself down before she took over the storytelling:

"Actually, it was Schwarz who found you. I just did the carrying and everything after that." She nodded toward the black cat who had since slunk back onto the couch at Weiss' feet and curled up. "He was growling at the window, and I happened to see you lying in the snow. When I rushed out to you, I... I'd honestly thought you were dead. That's how bad a condition you were in..."

She paused, having noticed Weiss stiffen at the thought of herself almost dying. The hand Blake had on her thigh slid a little, palm upturned.

Weiss watched her and seemed to understand. She released her mug with one hand and placed her free one over Blake's. The Faunus girl nodded, rubbing her thumb over the girl's knuckles as she continued:

"I carried you in anyway, and realized you were still alive. But you were in really bad shape. So I changed you into something warm and dry..."

That was the first time Weiss thought to look beneath the blankets on her lap. She hadn't realized it before, but she was indeed now wearing foreign vestments - an azure sweater and an unfamiliar pair of pants. A red blush instantly ran to her cheeks, and Blake's ears flattened in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. It was kind of necessary..."

"N-No. It's alright. Thank you."

After the blushes faded again, Blake went on with her story:

"You probably had some level of hypothermia. I'm not sure, but you were literally freezing, so I tried to warm you up. It took a few hours but it worked, though your aura was very feeble. I guess that makes sense now, since you said you used it to fend off the cold and everything. I gave you some of mine because your heart was very weak. And then... I guess I fell asleep hoping you'd wake up." She smiled softly. "I'm... really glad that you did."

Weiss' hand trembled a little beneath Blake's, and the smaller girl was silent for a minute, lost in her own thoughts. When she met Blake's eyes again, this time it was with a smile, the first full one Blake had seen from her yet.

"Thank you for saving my life, Blake. I... don't know what I could ever do to-"

"Don't even think about repaying me," she stopped her. "Just get better, okay? You're clearly still sick."

Blake stood then, finding that Weiss' touch lingered on the back of her hand like the tide, seeking to draw her back. Blake made a silent promise that she'd return to that hand before long.

She shuffled over to the fire to feed it another log before she made her way to the window and peered outside.

The sun was bright overhead, and the reflectance off the snow made her squint. There must have been over a foot of the white stuff covering the ground; it'd likely be a few days before it melted enough to be manageable.

Blake sighed and turned back to her guest.

"It's a mess out there. You can stay here and recover until the snow melts a bit."

Weiss tensed at the words. While Blake's offer was far more than hospitable and Weiss wasn't all that anxious around her anymore, she couldn't stand the prospect of being away from home.

"I-I can't..." she whimpered. "My father needs these plants to sell, a-and I'm sure my sister is worried sick about me-" She was cut off suddenly by more coughs raking her body.

Blake hurried forward and got to her knees again, steadying Weiss' hands so she wouldn't spill the tea on herself.

"Easy," she soothed. She slipped a hand onto Weiss' back and patted her shoulders until the coughing died away. "I'm sorry, but there's no way you're in any condition to be going outside right now. And quite frankly, even if you _were_, it'd be almost impossible to walk a few yards in all that snow. You'd never make it back to the village and I can't carry you that far either. So... I'm sorry, but you'll be stuck here for a few days, at least until some of the snow's gone."

That was just the excuse, though. More than anything, Blake wanted the girl to get well again.

And Weiss knew there was nothing else she could do but comply to those terms. She heaved another sigh.

"They'll think I'm dead..."

Blake scoffed.

"Good. They need to worry about you more and learn to take care of you properly."

"They _do_ worry! Collecting the herbs is just one of the few ways I'm useful at home, so I do it whenever I can."

Blake felt a knot of disgust twist in her stomach; it was like listening to a kidnap victim defend her abuser. She growled a reply, though it wasn't Weiss she was angry at:

"Well from now on, if your father ever sends you out into the forest to do chores, you come to me for help if you need it." She was surprised at her own suggestion, and clearly Weiss was as well. Blake felt the need to keep speaking, toning down the vehemence. "I mean... this place is only half a mile away from the village, so if you'd ever need to-"

"H-Hold on!"

Blake was relieved when Weiss interjected; she'd certainly been doing herself no good with whatever direction her words had been taking her. Her ears perked up as she gave her full attention to Weiss now.

The white-haired girl's eyes were wide with shock again.

"_How_ far from the village are we?"

"About half a mile."

"All this time... your cabin's been so close to the village? How come I never knew about it?"

She assumed it was a ways off her usual path, but even still, she'd never heard of a Faunus living alone in a cabin in the forest.

Blake's response was a small shrug.

"I don't see why people would talk about me much. I keep to myself most of the time, only going into the village when I have to. I don't bother people and they don't bother me."

Weiss blinked at her in confusion.

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

It was an unexpected question, but Blake had already asked herself the same one many times before.

"Not really. Like I said, you can't be lonely unless there are other people involved. I like being on my own." She saw the way Weiss' shoulders slumped a bit, and Blake smiled a little. "Although... I certainly don't think I'd mind some company from time to time."

The speed with which Weiss' spirits seemed to lift at that almost had Blake laughing in delight. She went on:

"As I said, you're more than welcome to stay here for now. And in the future, should you ever want to drop by, please don't hesitate."

Weiss took another sip of her tea before nodding slowly.

"Alright. I'll remember that."

"I'm glad." Blake got up once more. "You just take it easy. I'm going to clean up a bit. If you want more tea, just ask."

Blake returned to the kitchen to put her empty mug on the counter, keeping the pot of tea still boiling on the stove. She returned to the main room to pick up all the scattered articles of clothing from last night.

A small string ran from one wall to the other before the fireplace, and Blake pinned the clothes up onto it. They were already dry from having laid before the flame all night, but she wanted to un-wrinkle them as best she could.

Weiss watched her, taking a sip of her tea every now and again, sometimes reaching down to pet the cat at her feet.

There was... so much she wanted to talk about, ask Blake about.

And the Faunus girl had her queries as well. She finished with the clothes and then picked up the pot of warm water from last night, hanging the wet towels up to dry as well. She brought the pot into the kitchen and put it over another flame on the stove, beside her pot for the tea, just in case Weiss needed it to warm up again at some point.

When she next returned to Weiss, Blake took the mug for her and placed it aside on the small table. "Let me help you to the bathroom," she offered.

Weiss carefully slipped her feet away from beneath the cat as not to disturb him, leaving most of the blankets behind. Blake made sure to drape one quilt over the girl's shoulders as she coaxed Weiss to wrap her arms around her neck.

Blake hugged her torso lightly, supporting the girl as she wobbled onto shaky legs. Weiss felt the blood flow properly back into her legs after so many hours of being stagnant. It was a strange feeling, prickling her veins like thousands of tiny thorns.

Blake was patient with her, waiting for her to adjust to the weight of her own body. She kept one arm looped around Weiss' waist and helped her across the room to the bathroom where she finally let her go.

"Feel free to shower if you'd like. I get warm water here just like any other cabin in Vale. Just be careful, and if you need help, just call for me."

"Thank you so much." Weiss humbly accepted the offer.

Somehow, she felt as though she'd known Blake all her life, probably due to how hospitable and caring she was being.

Blake waited on the other side of the door for a minute, ears flicking as she listened to make sure Weiss didn't fall or hurt herself before the water started running.

When she felt confident enough to step away, Blake went to her closet and sifted through her selection of clothes, pulling out a new pair of thick, loose black pants and a purple sweater. She shed her old clothes and wrestled into the fresh ones, finishing up by pulling her blanket back over her shoulders again.

She then took all of her laundry – including Weiss' on the clothesline – to the kitchen. Filling a bowl with warm water from the sink, Blake crouched down at the cupboards and opened them, pulling out a large bucket. She poured the contents of the bowl into the bucket and refilled it, repeating the process several times until the bucket was full. She then cut off a fourth of a bar of soap.

Sitting down, she rolled up her sleeves, and started washing their clothes by hand, scrubbing and then wringing them all out before folding them in a pile. When she finished, she hung them all back in front of the fire to dry before going to her storage room.

She retrieved two green apples and a few thin slices of meat before returning to the kitchen. Blake cooked the meat and heated up a loaf of bread from the pantry, eventually cutting it up and compiling two simple sandwiches.

She wasn't sure if this would be to the liking of Weiss' superior palette, but Blake couldn't deny that it was... kind of fun to have something to do, to have someone else to take care of.

She took a bit of meat for the cat as well before she brought everything back to the main room and placed it on the small table. She turned on her old radio, pleased that it was getting a signal, and turned the volume down so the music was comfortable background noise.

By then, the shower had stopped and Blake sauntered back over, waiting until the door had reopened. She saved Weiss the blow to her pride that calling out for help would have cost her, and Blake led the girl back to the couch, glad to find Weiss' equilibrium seemed to have improved already.

Weiss thanked her profusely for the food, insisting Blake sit beside her on the couch to eat rather than on the floor. Weiss kept feeding bits of her meat to Schwarz, and by the time the food was gone, he'd curled up in her lap.

Again, Weiss was overcome with feelings that she'd lived like this her entire life. She felt guilty for brushing her father and Winter off, but with Blake, everything was just so warm, so natural somehow.

And Blake felt the same, felt as though Weiss had been at her side not for hours but for years now.

They talked for a while, about their respective lives.

Weiss told of how she helped her family business and worked on different tasks depending on the seasons. She told about how her father wanted her to marry, but was willing to let her choose her own spouse – Weiss assumed it was because he felt bad for her for being so meek, so he would at the very least let her choose her own partner.

She told of her sister, how Winter was engaged and would soon be moving in with her new husband, and would therefore be unable to take care of Weiss like she used to. Weiss was scared to live without her, but it'd be several more months yet before Winter left the Schnee's cabin.

Blake listened to everything with a mixture of distaste and interest in her demeanor. She didn't want to pity Weiss, but after all she'd learned about her, it was getting hard not to.

In return for Weiss opening up, Blake talked about herself as well.

She told of how her parents had been gone since she was a teenager, leaving behind the cabin, almost as though it was their gift to her. There had evidently been plans to cut down more of the forest in order to expand the Village of Vale, but the land was too unstable and rocky. The deforestation plans had been voided, hence why Blake's cabin was so far from the others.

Nothing had sequestered Blake; she'd simply been raised to live this way for as long as she could remember. But she never minded the isolation, and she told Weiss as much.

She told of how she'd found Schwarz quite some time ago, abandoned in the alleys of Vale, and taken him home with her. She told of the time she had had a family of raccoons living under her porch, but that hadn't been as bad as the skunk.

That story made Weiss laugh, and when Blake heard the merry sound, she felt her heart swell.

They got lost in themselves and in each other, revealing things to one another they'd never said out loud before, opening boxes of old memories hidden behind rustic, intangible keys.

But they could both tell this wasn't just because of the companionship. They wouldn't have opened up to just anyone.

Blake had an idea of what must've happened between them, and it wasn't long afterward when Weiss pondered the same.

Blake had saved her life last night by sharing her aura with Weiss. It had been a profound act, perhaps even somewhat sacred, and something neither of them had ever done with anyone else before.

But it was what linked them together now, body and soul, and they could both feel it in the other's presence. There was something special between them now that no one else could have.

And truthfully, neither believed they would have _wanted_ any other person to have it.

They talked the day away beside the fire, and due to the little lamp on her desk and the light of the flames, Blake hardly even noticed that the sun had set hours ago.

It was a soft yawn from Weiss that alerted her to the time, and she too realized she was getting tired.

Blake looked to her mattress across the room; if she went to it, that would mean stealing blankets from Weiss who needed to stay as warm as possible. She wanted to keep the girl close to the fireplace, so moving Weiss wasn't an option, either.

A sneeze at her side had Blake's ears lifting quickly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Weiss wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I'm fine."

But Blake could tell she was shaking again. The nights were significantly colder than the daytimes, after all, and the girl's hair was still damp from her shower.

"Drink some more of your tea," Blake urged her, motioning toward the fresh mug she'd prepared for the girl not too long ago.

Weiss nodded gratefully and did as Blake suggested. The Faunus girl drank a bit of her own tea before she stood and went to the kitchen. Again, she took the pot of hot water off the stove, grabbing a few dry towels and bringing it all back into the main room.

Weiss had been petting Schwarz who had moved to the top of the couch now, dozing lazily just behind Weiss' shoulder. She tilted her head curiously to the side as she watched Blake set the pot down next to their mugs on the small wooden table.

"What's that?" she wondered.

Blake dipped one of the towels into the hot water and wrung it out in a fashion that was second nature to her now.

"You're shivering again," she informed Weiss. "This is what I did for you last night for about three hours. So let me help you again."

She reached a hand out toward Weiss', a silent offer to help her.

Weiss couldn't deny that she was feeling chilly again, and she didn't dare to activate her aura right now so soon after nearly depleting it. She wanted to let it recover, so she willingly gave Blake her hands.

The Faunus girl smiled and wrapped Weiss' fingers in the warm towel for a moment. She heard the girl sigh at the sensation, and before the water could turn cool against her skin, Blake replaced the damp towel with a dry one. She dipped the cloth again before pressing it to Weiss' forehead, dabbing at her hairline and temples.

Weiss shivered several times, feeling the warmth chasing out the chills. She closed her eyes as Blake continued to tend to her, running the wet towel over her cheeks and the sides of her neck before drying her off. The warm air from the fire settled in afterward, and the cold that had been assaulting Weiss dwindled before long.

Blake was glad this method worked even now, and she continued her treatment, holding the towel at the base of Weiss' neck to spread warmth through her chest. She felt Weiss relax beneath her touch, felt her breathe slowly until at last the shivering ceased altogether.

Blake got up one last time to put everything away in the kitchen once more, but stayed on her feet when she returned to the fireside.

"I'll sleep in my bed tonight," she offered. "But... I'm still a bit worried about you, even if it's not exactly my business."

Weiss pulled the quilt tighter over her shoulders.

"Not at all. Thank you for worrying about me, Blake. It's a nice feeling..." Weiss flicked her gaze all the way over to Blake's mattress and frowned. "Are... are you sure we both can't fit on the couch?"

Blake's ears perked up hopefully, though her voice was hesitant.

"I mean... would you want me to?"

Weiss bit her lip, avoiding her eyes bashfully.

"Your bed's so far from the fire. I fear you'd catch a chill."

They both felt it necessary to make up excuses, as if there would be anyone around to oppose them sleeping beside one another. But so long as each girl knew the other wasn't against it...

"Then..." Blake shrugged and sat down on the couch once more. "I guess I'll stay here. It'll keep us both warm and we won't have to divide the blankets. Or the cat."

Weiss chuckled at that.

"Alright then."

It was strange; when she'd woken up that morning, she'd been a bit scared of Blake, and now here she was eager to curl up at her side.

Weiss slid herself closest to the couch, pulling her legs up and stretching them out. Blake laid down beside her, facing the girl, though her back was close to the edge of the couch. Weiss could sense Blake was a tad uncomfortable like that, and hesitantly laid an arm on the dark-haired girl's side.

"You can come closer."

"Are you sure?" They were at quite an intimate proximity after all, and she didn't want to crush Weiss or risk suffocating her in the night.

But Weiss only nodded to her.

"I'm sure. If you don't move closer, you'll fall off."

It was easy to slip both arms around Blake's torso, and again, Weiss felt she'd been doing it all her life.

It took Blake a bit longer to warm up to the idea, but not because she didn't want to hold Weiss, simply because she feared hurting her if she was too fervent about it. She wasn't used to physical contact with other people, but for whatever reason, it wasn't so disconcerting right now.

She tucked her head beneath Weiss' chin, making sure the girl could breathe easily without having Blake disrupt her. Beneath the blankets, her hands found their way around the girl's small waist.

But another tiny sneeze from Weiss startled the Faunus girl, the sound so close to her sensitive ears, and she jumped. She almost rolled off onto the floor, and had it not been for Weiss' speedy and desperate grip around her, Blake would've suffered a very sore back.

"S-Sorry," Blake muttered.

"Are you alright? Maybe this is a bad idea after all..." There was regret in Weiss' voice, and Blake felt it just as sharply as a pang in her chest.

She was about to get up and go to her own bed after all, but before she could open her mouth to say as much, Weiss beat her to another idea.

"Last night... I slept here didn't I?" Weiss turned herself slightly and laid down onto her back instead. "Then tonight... you sleep here." She patted her stomach invitingly.

Blake's ears flattened, and she slid off the couch and got to her feet.

"Last night I sat on the floor. Most of my weight was there. I can't... lie completely on top of you. I'm too heavy."

"Nonsense," Weiss huffed, almost pouting, and Blake felt herself blush at how cute it was. She needed to look away quickly as Weiss went on. "If you don't, then you'll fall off, or have to go to your bed."

If someone had told Weiss three days ago that she'd be arguing about sleeping arrangements in a cat Faunus girl's cabin tonight, she would have reported them to the authorities.

But here she was.

She looked expectantly up at Blake, all but begging her now.

Blake was torn, but honestly, there was no way she'd ever leave the poor girl to sleep alone with the excess amount of cold seeping in through the walls. She did intend to lay down with Weiss, she just needed a moment to think about how she could do so without crushing her.

It was the violent shudder that ran through Weiss hard enough to make her jolt that was the final push Blake needed to take action.

With great care, she gingerly positioned her knees on either side of Weiss' hips and slid her arms around the blankets at the girl's sides, gradually easing her weight down onto her stomach. But Blake kept herself propped on her elbows, ears flat as she looked worriedly down at Weiss.

"Is... this okay? Let me know if I'm hurting you, or if it's hard to breathe."

"I'm just fine," Weiss reassured her. "...I'm ashamed I'm making you feel somewhat uncomfortable in your own home. But thank you for worrying so much." She blinked slowly up at Blake, holding her gaze for a second before closing her eyes with a sigh, resting her head on the small couch cushion.

Blake relaxed when she was certain Weiss wasn't uncomfortable, and she slowly rested her chest against the petite girl's stomach. Again, she made sure to keep her head beneath Weiss' chin so she wouldn't disrupt the girl's breathing.

Weiss wasn't stiff anymore, rather she was very relaxed now, bundled beneath the blankets with Blake's weight settled snugly against her, a gentle, steadying pressure.

It'd only been a day, and yet they had formed a relationship like no other.

It was a strange relationship, one molded from necessity rather than choice, and yet it hadn't been forced at all. They were both more than willing to accept the other for all she was.

The twilight was seeping in through the windows, shrouding them in long, dark shadows. The lamplight provided only a faint, diaphanous glow, while the fire's flames scintillated a tiny dance.

Blake closed her eyes and rested her head against Weiss' chest, Faunus ears flicking and listening just as they had last night. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her to prevent her from rolling off, felt each of Weiss' breaths as though they were her own, felt that indescribable warmth she'd been denied for eighteen years.

Weiss' heartbeat was much fuller now, her breathing stronger, and it calmed Blake enough to relax too. The rhythm beneath her ear was persistent, remaining even when the crackling of the fire faded or the music on the radio came to a stop.

Weiss welcomed the pressure of Blake's weight, shielding her from the cold. She made sure they were both wrapped in the blankets before she truly let her conscious begin to fade.

"Goodnight," she whispered. "Sleep well."

Blake couldn't remember the last time she'd heard those phrases, or had the opportunity to return them.

"Goodnight."

There were no more words between them that night, having woken up as strangers and fallen asleep nothing short of friends.

And perhaps more.

* * *

**Chapter 4 preview: ****_It was the kind of evening where past regrets came back to haunt the mind, and a person couldn't help but think of future ones to come. They both knew they could've changed things, but neither opted to make an effort to do so._**

**Please review!**


	4. Under The Sky

**Thank you all for the support thus far! Being stuck together inside a log cabin might not sound like a particularly interesting scenario, but a lot can happen, that's for sure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Under The Sky

When Blake awoke, the morning was blue - dull, snowy light creeping in through the window to mix with the fading oranges of the fireplace and lamp.

Her eyes adjusted just as her ears did, and she recognized the faint thumping that had been her lullaby for the past two nights.

It didn't take long for the memories to come back to her, how she and Weiss had argued and agreed upon how they should sleep. The warmth of the blankets still secured them together, and accompanied with the dwindling heat of the fire, everything felt to be the perfect temperature.

She tried not to move too much just yet; judging by Weiss' slow pulse and deep breathing, she was still asleep, and after the experience the girl had had in the woods two days prior, Blake wanted her to rest as much as possible.

After all, she'd have to go back home soon.

She couldn't push the reality away any longer; her parting with Weiss was determinate and unalterable.

The thought left her sighing softly, almost dejectedly. Even though she had only encountered the girl two days ago nearly frozen to death, Blake had grown accustomed to her companionship in just that short amount of time.

Perhaps she was just needy, clinging to the warmest thing remotely resembling herself that could hold a conversation with her and return her embraces. There was only so much Schwarz could do for her, and after all these years, Blake found she really was hopelessly desperate in terms of seeking companionship.

And yet... she still felt it was something more than that, that it was the special bond she had formed with Weiss on their first night, the one that now linked them by aura.

Initially, she had thought that it might only last for the first few hours since she had shared her energy with Weiss in order to save her life.

But even now, as Blake closed her eyes and focused her senses, she could tell that bond had not faltered in strength at all. She was always able to feel the spark of her own aura, curling comfortably at the center of her body. But now, without a doubt, she could feel Weiss' as well, flickering just beneath her heartbeat.

It was profound, but something told Blake this was much more than a simple matter of their comfortable closeness.

There was a slight trepidation that made her shiver then. She had saved the life of one of the daughters of the wealthiest man in the village of Vale, but... being a Faunus, she could only hope her bond with Weiss didn't put the girl in an even more dire situation.

At last, Blake was pulled from her reverie when she felt the white-haired girl shift beneath her, a small breath escaping Weiss' chest.

The Faunus girl lifted her head, immediately missing that gentle pulse, but the warmth still remained. She sat up and gave Weiss some space to stretch her limbs and wake herself up, watching fondly as the girl's long eyelashes fluttered open, little tired sounds making their ways past her lips.

When at last her mist-blue pools met Blake's golden ones, Weiss' immediate reaction was a small smile.

"Blake... did you sleep well? I felt you shiver..."

Her Faunus ears went flat in embarrassment as she flicked her gaze to the side.

"Don't worry, I slept just fine. What about you? I hope it wasn't too stifling..."

"Of course not. It was very comfortable." She needed to stop herself from saying she would have liked to sleep that way every night.

_Where did such a thought even come from?_

Before she could dwell on it too much, she redirected her attention to Blake when the Faunus girl carefully slid her legs over Weiss' and off the side of the couch.

"I'll get breakfast going after I shower. But first, do you need help getting to the bathroom?"

Weiss followed Blake's motions and slipped her legs off the couch, the socks she had been lent padding softly on the wooden floorboards.

"I think I can manage on my own," she declared. "After all, I've rested quite a lot these past few days, and built up my strength and aura. All thanks to you."

The appreciative smile and sparkling blue eyes had Blake blushing, wanting to look away. But she couldn't even do that. It wasn't a matter of diffidence any longer - she was well-aware of what she was feeling, and - with limited time now - was unwilling to keep denying it.

She was entirely and hopelessly smitten with Weiss, and if she hadn't known it before, she knew it for certain now.

_Damn it..._

Despite her thoughts, her touch was gentle as she placed a hand on Weiss' back for good measure to facilitate the girl's movement, supporting her as she stood. Blake followed along, stretching as she did so, popping her shoulders in turn while leading Weiss to the bathroom.

Blake headed to the kitchen to start the stove, washing her pots out before going about the usual routine. She filled one with water for tea, choosing Jasmine this time.

She went to her cupboard and selected one of a dozen or so cans of soup she had purchased in the village the last few times she had journeyed there. She used a knife to pry off the lid – she was very skilled with blades, after all – and poured the contents into the other pot to let them heat up, stirring it all with a wooden spoon.

Her ears flicked when she heard the bathroom door reopen, and she turned around to make sure Weiss made it back to the couch without injury. The girl was definitely in a much better state than she'd been in yesterday.

_Probably by tomorrow, she'll be ready to..._

Blake shook her head, not wanting to think about it.

She left the soup and tea on the stove as she called over to Weiss.

"I'm going to shower now, so just take it easy, alright?"

Weiss looked up from her spot on the couch where she was stroking Schwarz's head.

"Of course. Take your time."

While Blake was in the shower, Weiss curled herself up on the couch that had become so familiar to her within the past two days, and the black cat cuddled in her lap with a raspy purr. She looked to the clothesline Blake had made where all of their things hung, now thoroughly dried.

And yet, Weiss felt she'd grown accustomed to wearing Blake's pants and shirt by now.

She promptly shook her head.

_No. These are all her things. She's already been immensely sweet and hospitable, and I'm already indebted to her with my life. I can't keep taking advantage of her kindness. _

She knew that weather permitting, she should start heading back home tomorrow. Her frost root was still lying in a clump on the small coffee table. They still had a tinge of blue to them, but they would only be acceptable for sale and purchase for a few more days at best.

She needed to get back to her father, and she knew Winter probably feared she was dead, and Weiss couldn't bear the thought of her sister so distraught. It made her stomach flip, and not even the enticing scent of the fresh soup from the kitchen did much to help.

She sat there for a while, not having realized she'd stopped petting the cat, her eyes glazed slightly and fixated on the window. She didn't notice Blake had emerged from the bathroom in a fresh set of clothes with a towel around her shoulders until the Faunus girl was right in front of her.

"Hey..."

The voice was soft, but Weiss still jumped a bit before blinking up at her.

"Y-Yes?"

Blake frowned; Weiss was acting nervous again, more like the timid girl she'd been yesterday morning and less like the confident, comfortable girl she'd been last night.

Blake sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?"

Weiss' smile had disappeared, and she heaved a sigh now.

"I just... feel so guilty thinking about what my father and sister must be going through right now. I need to get back to them as soon as possible."

Blake's ears went flat, but she tried to control her tone.

"I think they're more concerned about not having someone who can go fetch them their money-making plants anymore. I hope this ordeal will make them appreciate _you_ as a person more..."

"I've no doubt it will," Weiss replied solemnly.

Blake frowned; it sounded like Weiss had accepted long ago that her family – or her father, at the very least – only cared for her skills, and any concern for her wellbeing was merely a guise or a euphemism.

Blake wanted to address how much she disapproved of such a familial relationship, but it wasn't exactly any of her business to state her opinion. All she could do was mutter a reply.

"I sure hope so..."

She went to the fire and fed it two more logs from the pile; it was getting low, but she had more wood outside to replenish it with.

Blake went back to the kitchen to fetch the pot of soup that had finished heating up. Aside from the cat's bowl and her own, she happened to have an extra one in case one broke and she was unable to go to town to replace it right away.

Rinsing them all out first, she then poured the soup into two of the three bowls, scrambling in her drawers for clean spoons. She picked several bits of meat out of her own bowl and deposited them into the cat's for his meal.

She then poured the tea into two mugs, the same ones she and Weiss had used last night. But before she could worry about how many trips she'd have to take with carrying it all, she turned to find Weiss standing in the doorway, offering to help.

Together, they managed to take everything back to the couch, placing their mugs on the table and Schwarz's bowl on the floor for him to gobble up.

They ate slowly, savoring the heat and flavors of the soup.

"It's pretty cheap stuff," Blake warned her. "But it's got all the right nutrients."

"I don't think I've ever had this kind before," Weiss pondered. "I really love it. Soup's best in the wintertime."

Once they'd finished their food, they sipped idly at their tea for a few moments. The soft static of the radio had turned back to proper music by now, and the sounds danced around the cabin lazily, setting a carefree mood.

Weiss couldn't help but steal a few glances at Blake's ears as they twitched every so often, swiveling or perking up at certain turns of the music. She smiled once, and Blake caught her looking, causing her to blush.

Weiss found it incredibly odd how comfortable she was with sliding closer to Blake now without question; it just felt right being next to her.

Was it because Blake had saved her life?

Perhaps... but it felt like there was much more to it than that.

Weiss placed her mug down on the small table, next to her collection of frost root, and closed her eyes, resting her head softly on Blake's shoulder.

Blake was still for a few moments, enjoying the music and the warmth of the blankets, the fire, and of Weiss.

Before long, the bright sunlight outside indicated noon was nearing, and Blake knew she'd have to disturb the girl at her side. She shrugged her shoulders gently and slid an arm around Weiss' back to rouse her.

"I've got to go outside for a bit to do chores and things like that. So you just rest here and-"

"I'll come with you."

The answer was immediate, spoken with a smile, and accompanied by an eager spark in those blue eyes. Blake's ears flattened in uncertainty.

"I don't know. You've been through a lot these past few days. I don't know if-"

"It's not snowing anymore right now, is it?" Weiss asked. "And if you recall, my aura prevents me from feeling the cold once it's activated."

"...But has it replenished enough? I don't want you to strain yourself and end up collapsing."

"I'm just fine, Blake. Resting yesterday and overnight let my aura replenish plenty. Besides, I'll only stay out for as long as you do, and I can handle the cold normally without my aura like any other person can. I only activate it if it gets extreme or freezing."

Blake was silent for a moment. She could tell Weiss was being earnest, and after two days of being cooped up in this heated cabin, some fresh air would do them both some good.

"Alright. I mean, I guess I can't really stop you anyway," she reminded herself. She held no authority over Weiss, after all, simply the input of a concerned caretaker.

Weiss visibly brightened at the prospect of getting to follow Blake outside.

"Wonderful!"

She all but hopped up to her feet, shedding the blanket from her shoulders and padding over to the clothesline before the fireplace. Blake followed suit, and together they picked off their respective clothes.

Weiss hummed as she pressed her shirt, coat, and pants to her cheek, feeling the warmth seeping into her skin. Blake tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"I'll stay here and change. You can go into the bathroom if you'd like."

"Right. Thank you."

Weiss headed off across the cabin, and Blake watched the white cascade of her long hair swaying behind her until she was out of sight.

The Faunus girl sighed before pulling off her sweater.

After just a few minutes, they'd both finished changing into their respective, and significantly warmer outfits.

Weiss emerged and slipped into her coat – the same attire Blake had found her nearly frozen to death in just two nights prior.

Blake bit her lip at the awful memories that surfaced, but she quickly shook her head to dissuade them; Weiss was alright now.

The silver-haired girl made her way over to Blake as she wound her white scarf around her shoulders.

"I hate to trouble you," she said. "But when I set out to gather herbs, I forgot to bring gloves with me. With my aura activated, I couldn't feel the chill on my hands. So, if you-"

"I've got an extra set." Blake slipped past her and went to the closet, pawing through a few drawers and shelves for a moment before pulling out a pair of small, purple gloves. "These were mine when I was a kid. They're a bit small on me now, but I think they'll fit you just fine."

She handed them to Weiss before crouching down to start tying her boots.

Once Weiss had murmured her thanks yet again and pulled the materials over her fingers, she sat beside Blake and pulled on her own snow boots.

When they'd finished, they helped one another up and Blake completed their outfits with snow hats – a black one for herself and another purple one for Weiss.

Weiss chuckled a little bit when she saw the two triangles poking out beneath Blake's hat. The Faunus girl blushed again.

"Sorry if I ask you to speak up. The hat stifles noises and such, but at least my ears won't freeze."

She went to the door, but paused in opening it; this would be the first time Weiss would be going outside since she'd found her. The girl wasn't using her aura now, but Blake still couldn't help but be a bit worried.

"Ready?" she asked.

A nod from Weiss, and Blake opened the door.

They were greeted with a rush of cold air, and they scurried out into the snow so Blake could close the door.

Weiss had seen the forest in wintertime before – many, many times – but never from this part of the woods.

There were different trees that held the snow and ice differently, icicles gleaming in the sunlight far up above them, tree bark coated in an armor of ice. The snow at her feet reached her ankles and was coated by a thin veil of ice on top that she needed to break in order to step through.

The chill of the breeze was welcome on her skin, and she refrained from using her aura just yet; right now, the cold was more refreshing than endangering.

Crystalline dust drifted down in puffs, shimmering in the sunlight as it floated down to the world below.

Weiss inhaled deeply, letting the crisp air into her lungs.

Blake did the same; though she was one for warmer weather no doubt, the cold was rejuvenating in its own way.

She'd specifically chosen to come outside now because it was midday, and the sun was at its strongest, but that didn't mean there was no risk of getting ill from the cold. She reminded herself she had a bit of work to do.

"Follow me," Blake said, watching her breath rise up in a white cloud.

She made deep impressions in the snow so it was easy for Weiss to follow after her as she skirted around the cabin. With a glance to the snow-covered roof, Blake heaved a small sigh.

"I thought so..."

"What is it?" Weiss peered over her shoulder.

"The gutter's coated in ice. This happened last year and it ended up getting damaged. I'm just going to try something to break some of the icicles off. Stand back a bit."

She ushered Weiss a few steps back before bending down to scoop up a handful of hard snow, packing it between her gloved fingers into a firm snowball. She hurled it up at the gutter, watching in satisfaction as it scored two icicles and broke them off, sending them crashing to the ground. Blake turned back to her companion.

"I'm just going to do this a few more times to alleviate some of the weight on the gutter."

"I'll help." Weiss didn't hesitate a second to offer assistance.

Together, they copied similar motions, packing snowballs before tossing them up to loosen some of the icicles. Aside from the occasional breeze and bit of birdsong, the only other audible sounds were the two girls' periodic huffs of breath, followed promptly by the shattering of ice.

Weiss activated her aura a bit so the cold wouldn't affect her hands as she touched the snow, and it didn't take them long before they cleared off almost every icicle.

A task that would've taken Blake another ten minutes or so out here in this chill had been completed in half the time thanks to Weiss, and it made her appreciate the thought of what it would be like to have someone else around to help out with such things.

_No..._ she reminded herself._ It's not like she can stay here forever. The sun's already melted a lot of the snow. I've got to bring her back home tomorrow... _

With the disheartening thought in mind, she placed a gentle hand on Weiss' shoulder to gain her attention.

"One more thing we've got to do. Then we can get back inside."

She led Weiss around to the back of the cabin where a noticeable mound of snow had gathered. She could taste Weiss' question on the air even before she asked what it was, so Blake took the liberty upon herself to provide an early answer.

"Firewood. This is the stuff I prepared in advance in the fall so I don't have to go hiking through the snow to get more during winter. We're almost out of it inside, so I just wanted to grab a few more logs to replenish stock."

It wasn't until she'd finished speaking that she realized she'd said "we're" rather than "I'm".

It had only been two days, and yet she was already so used to having Weiss around.

She was about to tell herself she couldn't get attached, but... it was probably already far too late for that.

"Alright." Weiss stepped around her companion and headed for the snow-covered wood pile. "I'll use my aura and clear off the snow so you won't risk your hands."

Before Blake could even protest, Weiss set to work on doing exactly as she said. The Faunus girl stood by awkwardly as she waited; her guest was doing housework for her...

And yet, Blake felt she could understand Weiss' desire to repay the favor, make herself useful by means of gratitude. So she waited patiently as the white-haired girl denuded the snow from the wood and dug out the first few logs.

It didn't take Weiss very long; having her aura to cancel out the unpleasant feelings of biting cold certainly helped.

"Here." Weiss successfully managed to hoist the first log out of the pile and passed it over to Blake.

"Careful," Blake cautioned, watching the girl lift the wood. "Don't strain yourself." She knew Weiss' father had the girl do chores year-round, but this was a bit of a laborious task, and Blake couldn't help but worry for her.

"I'm alright," Weiss reassured her, pulling off the next log.

Blake managed to hold four of them before she stopped the girl.

"That's fine for now. We can come back and get more once more of the snow's melted." She winced when she realized she'd done it again and said "we". The next time she'd require firewood, Weiss wouldn't be here anymore...

Abruptly, she turned away. "Let's get back inside..."

She headed off, using the fresh footprints to ease the journey, going slowly as she looked around the logs in her arms. Weiss pulled one last log off the pile and carried it herself, trailing behind Blake step by step.

The wind blew through the trees, shaking them, causing a few tiny icicles to hurtle down and shatter below. Weiss looked up to find the sky that had been so deeply blue all this time was starting to dull in color, and she found her shoulders slumping at the sight of it.

She knew she'd have to go back home soon. The snow was already easy enough to walk through and would be even more melted by tomorrow.

Her father and Winter were probably already under the impression that she was dead, and Weiss knew she should ease their pain and bring them the herbs. Plus, after Blake had taken such good care of her, Weiss had gained her strength back and knew she'd be able to make the trek back to the village.

They were both silent as they rounded the cabin and eventually shuffled back inside.

Weiss deactivated her aura and instead relished the warm air inside as she placed her firewood down on the floor. Blake brought hers to the storage area beside the fireplace before coming back to gather Weiss' and do the same.

"Thanks for your help," she said. "Alone, this would've taken me at least another fifteen minutes. And that's another fifteen minutes of standing out in the cold I could've done without."

"Don't mention it. It's the least I could do after you saved my life and helped me recover."

They shed their coats, boots, hats, and gloves by the closet, shaking off clinging chunks of snow that Schwarz pawed at and chased around the room.

Once the two girls were left only in their sweaters, pants, and socks – all of which were still cozy and dry – they went to the kitchen.

Weiss helped Blake wash the clothes this time, dipping her hands into the bucket of warm water and scrubbing until the water was filled with bubbles.

Blake – working intently as she was – ended up getting a few bubbles on her cheek without realizing it. With a chuckle, Weiss foisted them off, brushing her palm lightly over Blake's smooth skin. She then dipped her finger into the water again and poked Blake's nose, leaving a few white bubbles behind. That earned a hearty laugh from Weiss, and Blake blushed red before painting bubbles on the girl's forehead in retaliation.

They battled back and forth as they washed their coats, scarves, hats, and gloves, before Blake grabbed a dry towel and cleaned her face off, and then did the same for Weiss.

The white-haired girl helped her hang the wet laundry on the clothesline by the fireplace to have it dry. Blake fed one of their new logs to the fire before stretching her arms up above her head until her shoulders popped again.

"I'll get supper started. Could you get the radio for me?"

Eager to help out, Weiss quickly padded around the couch and turned on the radio, fiddling with the dials until the static was exchanged for soft, lazy tunes. Blake nodded her thanks, ears flicking happily with the music, before she turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

With nothing else to do, Weiss sat herself down on the couch again and wrapped a blanket around herself. Schwarz jumped up to curl next to her, and Weiss cracked a small smile as she ran her fingertips through his fur, her eyes straying to the orange flames of the fire as her ears took in the melodies from the radio.

The atmosphere changed and settled into a languid one, tranquil and easygoing. Time seemed to slow down, passing with no hurry, no particular urgency at all as the afternoon sun moved lazily out in the sky above.

Blake returned with two sandwiches and their respective mugs of tea, and Weiss thanked her before she started eating.

The meal passed silently, save for the crackling of the flames and the hum of the music. When they'd finished, they brought their plates back to the sink and cleaned them together.

After that, Weiss watched as Blake retreated to the small writing desk at the far corner of the room, beside her bed. It was the first time since she'd been here that she'd seen Blake go there. But when she looked to the few shelves hanging around the room and noticed the books on each one, it made sense to Weiss that the Faunus girl probably enjoyed writing and reading as hobbies.

Weiss asked permission to take a book, and Blake happily let her.

The Faunus girl scribbled away at her desk beneath the lamplight, her ears flicking and swiveling all the while as she transferred her thoughts onto paper.

Weiss curled herself up on the couch beside the cat and started to read, savoring her time as she inhaled the scent of old parchment and burning wood. She took care when she turned each page so as not to wrinkle or crumple them.

In this way, the quiet afternoon transformed into an even quieter evening, one illuminated with a cottony yellow glow of warmth and melancholy.

Both girls were lost in their own minds with thoughts of tomorrow and what it would bring, and before long, Blake's hand stopped writing coherent words and Weiss' eyes stopped reading them.

A dull silence settled in, and even the radio's sound seemed to fade into nothing.

It was the kind of evening where past regrets came back to haunt the mind, and a person couldn't help but think of future ones to come. They both knew they could've changed things, but neither opted to make an effort to do so.

When the sunlight was exchanged for long shadows, Blake finally stopped her futile efforts at her craft. Her ears caught the sounds of hopeless repentance, and she stood from her desk to cross the room.

Weiss sat on the couch before her, the book closed and forgotten on the coffee table, hands to her face as she wept softly.

And long before she sat down beside the girl and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders to ask the question, Blake already knew the answer.

"What is it?" she murmured.

Weiss turned her face shamefully into the side of Blake's torso, hiccuping softly. Blake draped a blanket over herself and then another over Weiss as she waited for the response she knew to be coming; she'd known it herself only yesterday.

Weiss' voice was broken, scared, and small as she replied:

"I love you..."

Blake nodded, feeling the tears well up behind her own eyes as she pulled Weiss fully into a hug; perhaps the last she could ever give her.

She didn't know why it'd happened or how, but she knew it was real. For the both of them.

"Yeah..." she sighed, and her breath shuddered. "Me, too."

Weiss' sobs got a little louder, more despondent, and Blake didn't make an effort to hush her. She too, sobbed quietly over the girl's shoulder, tucking her face into that silken silver hair, closing her eyes as she breathed Weiss in.

What a fool she was. How had she let it come to this? How had she let it get this bad?

And so _quickly_...

The events by which they'd met had been spontaneous, Blake's actions to care for Weiss - extemporaneous. And the resulting mutual emotions had been unplanned, and unavoidable.

It was hopeless, and they both knew it.

And yet, they'd both read it and heard it a thousand times before – their story.

They'd just never expected something like love to be able to sneak up on them in reality, for it to silently envelop them and tug them in so subtly and softly until it was already too late.

They couldn't escape those gentle clutches anymore.

Neither wanted to, but both knew they must.

But not until tomorrow.

In defiance of what inevitably lie ahead, they squeezed the other in their embraces and cried, hearts throbbing as one, tears dripping in turn off cheeks and onto shoulders. Hands curled into shirts, palms mapped patterns over backs, fingers interweaved delicately through silken hair, desperate and unwilling to let go.

The sobs refused to die down, and the embraces only tightened, their pulses pounding harder and faster, proving to them that this was real and happening in their very arms.

Fingers caught tears and wiped them away, but somewhere along the lines, their hands became occupied with hair and shoulders and backs and arms, leaving nothing else to catch the tears but lips.

And weak as they were to their hearts and to one another, those lips eventually came together, ever so softly, uncertain and scared and bitter, but they couldn't stop.

Again.

_Again_.

Kiss after kiss, they breathed into one another, tasting salt and softness, a hesitant heat lingering between them before pulling them back together. It lacked the ardent force of established surety, but wasn't at all weak in terms of breathless passion.

With the moon rising, there wasn't enough time left to say everything they needed to, so they resorted to conveying it all through touch and tears.

Time wasn't on their side - it never had been - but they'd use it for all it was worth for as long as possible.

The tears gradually slowed, as did their pulses, and as did the kisses.

They laid down together, in the same position they'd kept the previous two nights, holding and being held.

They kissed until they couldn't anymore, until all they could do was breathe and wait for morning.

* * *

**A/N:_ Weiss sighed as she felt the fingers running down her back, and she copied the same motions on Blake's._**

_**"But... even if this is at an end... it doesn't necessarily mean that **_**we**_** are," she murmured.**_

**Please review!**


	5. In Their Hearts

**Thank you all for following this story! I hope you've all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 5. In Their Hearts

Morning was unwelcome for the both of them.

After so much had been opened up and revealed behind them, what lie ahead only seemed to be tied off without paths of escape.

Blake awoke first early on, around dawn, but she knew Weiss was still asleep. The Faunus girl mulled over her thoughts as she squeezed the girl closer to her with a stubborn defiance to let go. She nestled her head beneath Weiss' chin, pulling the blankets tighter around them both.

_Last night... What the hell was I thinking...? _

The second Weiss had confessed her affections for her, Blake should've shot her down, told her she was insane and that she should just go back to her family. Even if it wasn't what she'd truly wanted to say, she _should've_ said it for Weiss' sake.

But she'd weakly agreed and confessed as well, and now this was going to be painful for the both of them. At least if she'd rejected Weiss and made the girl think Blake wasn't interested in her or at least didn't love her back, it would've dissuaded the white-haired girl's feelings.

But as things were now, Blake was going to be responsible for all of the heartbreak they'd both surely suffer today.

She was still baffled; how was it even possible that the two of them had fallen in love on such short notice? She knew it wasn't just the fact that they'd been so deprived of contact and affection that they'd take then next person they found.

It was... more than that. More so even than the bond they shared with their auras, where a fraction of Blake's life energy now danced within Weiss' soul.

It was Weiss' little smile, her tinier giggle, her determined eyes and gentle hands. Those things and many more were the reasons for Blake's immeasurable, irrational adoration for Weiss.

And Blake knew the girl wouldn't just act like that toward any stranger, regardless of whether or not they'd saved her life. She was conceited enough to believe that Weiss only behaved this way with Blake and wouldn't do so with anyone else.

They'd shared something together, in these past three days beside the fireplace, something profound and indescribable.

It might've just been an accident, but Blake didn't want to believe it was a mistake.

She dwelled on her thoughts for an hour or so, slipping in and out of consciousness as she listened to Weiss' gentle breathing. The pulse beneath Blake's ear was so familiar to her by now, it just felt right listening to it as she lay there; the thought of waking up tomorrow without it – without _Weiss_...

She didn't like it.

Blake's arms snaked through the blankets to tighten around Weiss as she made a small grunt of protest, pressing herself defiantly closer to the smaller girl.

The little sound she'd made had been the first thing Weiss heard that morning – or so she made clear. In truth, she'd been awake for a few hours now, only she had refused to show as much for fear she'd be forced to leave Blake sooner. She'd pretended to sleep, her mind plagued by thoughts of what was to come.

But when she heard Blake's whimper, it had sounded like discomfort, and Weiss blinked open her eyes to find out what was wrong.

And yet the second she found gold, she knew exactly what it was.

They'd both been caught in the act of pretending to sleep by the other, and yet neither minded. If they could have their way, they'd simply fall back asleep together now and every evening to come.

But now that they'd both made it known they were awake and acknowledged that the other was as well, there was an innate desire to rouse themselves and start the day, despite how much they dreaded it.

Blake propped herself up on her elbows to allow Weiss the space she needed to move beneath her.

"Sorry..." she mumbled. She watched the white-haired girl closely, carving Weiss' image into her memory. She knew she'd only see Weiss every time she closed her eyes from here on out, and probably even sometimes when she didn't close them at all.

Weiss would always be a part of her, even if she couldn't see, hear, or feel her.

Weiss blinked slowly at the sound of Blake's apology before shaking her head.

"It's alright."

She knew.

Blake wasn't sorry for waking her because she knew Weiss needed rest. She was sorry for waking her because she knew Weiss didn't want to leave any more than Blake wanted her to.

Absentmindedly, Weiss let the thoughts tumble out as words.

"I don't want to go home..."

Blake was silent for a moment, hearing nothing but the faintly-crackling fire. She couldn't exactly hear Weiss' heart breaking, but she could see it in her eyes. And if the pain in her own chest spoke at all as to what Weiss was experiencing, Blake could feel her agony just as poignantly.

"I don't want you to," she mumbled. "But... as much as we'd both love to keep _this_..." She flicked her gaze about the room before her eyes met blue again. "We couldn't keep it a secret forever. Come springtime, more people will be hiking in the woods and someone's bound to glimpse you. Unless I kept you locked away in here and never let you travel to the village with me, unless I only let you out to breathe at nighttime... and I can't accept that."

Even as she spoke the words, she regretted them, because she could tell Weiss was seriously considering the idea.

"It could work," she shrugged. "I mean, if we were really careful enough, the rest of the village would still assume I'm dead, so-"

"Weiss, _please_. Don't..." Blake bit her lip and looked away.

Weiss fell silent instantly, lifting a palm to her mouth with a small gasp. She straightened herself up and softly pulled Blake into her arms, letting the Faunus girl hide her face in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Weiss murmured.

For making Blake remember how she'd almost seen Weiss die right in front of her.

For thinking that letting her own _family_ continue to believe she was dead was a favorable idea.

For believing for a second that living a carefree life with Blake at the expense of her father's and sister's misery was acceptable.

"Sorry..." she sniffled. "I just... I think I really love you, Blake. I know I shouldn't, but..."

"You can't help it," the Faunus girl finished for her. "I know... I feel the same. It doesn't seem fair, right? That some people toil away years of their lives for love, and we... just _found_ it in a few days. It almost feels like we're cheating somehow. But we're _not_..."

Her affections for Weiss were painfully real, and she knew the girl bore the same burden. She slipped her arms around Weiss' waist and held her gently, sighing into the side of her neck.

Silence ensued for a moment, and Weiss was amazed that she was keeping her tears back for as long as she was managing. Blake's warmth spread throughout her body, and she only hoped she was sharing some of her own.

Weiss sighed as she felt the fingers running down her back and she copied the same motions on Blake's.

"But... even if _this_ is at an end... it doesn't necessarily mean that _we_ are," she murmured.

Blake's ears lifted a bit, tickling against soft skin as they did so. She thought for a moment – logically – pushing away the haze of passion she felt toward Weiss and considering legitimate outcomes from all of this.

And those... weren't bad at all.

"You're right," she agreed. "This place isn't far from the village. I'll still be going there frequently to purchase things. Maybe I'll be able to come visit you from time to time. Or when the weather gets warmer, you can come to me."

She'd been so wrapped up in her own pitiful adversity and the regret of losing Weiss that she'd failed to consider that the girl's going back home wasn't actually the end of the world. They could still see one another from time to time, circumstances permitting. The closeness they'd shared over the past three days would only exist in their memories, but if they could just see one another every so often...

Perhaps it wouldn't be all that unbearable.

When Weiss felt that Blake understood what she was trying to convey, a smile curled her lips. Blake moved back, easing her grip on the other girl as she rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes.

"We can still see each other," Weiss repeated for her. "We'll be like neighbors, only with a bit more distance in between."

But she could picture it now, walking through the forest with Blake in the springtime, fishing with her in the creek in the summer, watching the leaves change with her during the autumn...

And the frost root herbs only grew in the wintertime, so of course Weiss would still be venturing into the woods even when it snowed. And with knowledge that Blake would be able to help her, too...

It made things all the better.

Of course, it may all have just been wishful thinking, but in lieu of all other things right now, such thoughts were vital to cling to and believe in.

The sun was shedding light through the window by now, indicating another bright day to thaw the snow outside. Blake gave Weiss one more quick squeeze before letting her go.

"I'll get some breakfast going. You'll need the energy to walk back to the village."

Reluctantly, Weiss watched her stand before heading to the kitchen. Schwarz stretched from his spot on the floor and followed Blake, mewling pitifully for food.

Weiss took the liberty upon herself to fold up all the blankets on the couch. She knew some of them were from Blake's actual bed, and put those in a separate pile; from tonight onward, Blake wouldn't need to stay on the couch anymore. She wouldn't have to worry about keeping Weiss warm.

After the blankets were finished, Weiss stretched and stood before going to the fireplace and adding on a smaller log. She then removed the laundry from the clothesline and folded that as well, placing it onto the floor beside the coffee table. She went about the chores of the cabin without a hitch, as though she'd been doing this all her life.

The herbs she'd gathered several days ago were still there on the table, and she knew that today she'd finally be bringing them back to her father.

Blake returned not long afterward with a meal for the two of them. They each had a bowl of soup and a sandwich, and she'd also given Weiss one of her few remaining fruits – a peach.

They knew it would be their last meal together, so they savored it for as long as they could, side by side on that couch where they had shared so much together.

Weiss pulled a few bits of meat from her sandwich and fed them to the cat as he bumped his head against her legs. He jumped up on the couch next to her and sat at her side, tail swaying back and forth. Weiss spared a moment to pet his head and scratch beneath his chin.

"I'm going to miss you."

"He will, too," Blake murmured. "We both will."

Weiss turned to her with a sad smile.

"Yes. I'll miss you very much, Blake."

They said nothing more as they finished their meals.

Weiss then followed Blake into the kitchen to help her clean off the dishes, an excuse to keep close to her, to drag out their remaining time together for as long as possible. Part of her was almost bold enough to wish for another blizzard, but it was clear that wouldn't happen.

When they finally got back to the main room of the cabin, the atmosphere was weighted with the knowledge that there was nothing left for them to do here. Their inevitable parting was afoot, and the intangible clock of their remaining time together started ticking louder and louder.

Weiss cast her companion an uncertain look, and with flattened ears, Blake sighed.

"You should get your coat on," she murmured. There was no point in lamenting this any longer; facing it head-on was for the best.

Weiss felt her shoulders slump at the unavoidable reality.

"Right."

She went to the pile of clothes in front of the fireplace and sifted through them until she'd found her coat, slipping into it with ease and fastening the buttons all up the front. She picked up her white scarf as well as wrapped it around her neck and hair.

Next, she pulled on her snow boots that were now thankfully free of ice clumps and were actually rather warm. She'd been about to stand when she felt something on her head.

Weiss peered up to find Blake also dressed in her black coat, a purple scarf around her shoulders and the same snow hat on her head from yesterday. She held the other hat onto Weiss' head at present. The white-haired girl blinked curiously up at her.

"Blake?"

"What? Did you really think I'd be making you walk back to the village alone?"

To be honest, Weiss had assumed that would be the case. Discovering it wasn't was elation itself, relief enough to make her lips curve into a smile.

Blake pulled Weiss' hat down over her ears before helping her to her feet. The Faunus girl was also wearing her boots and a pair of black gloves, but she noticed Weiss' hands were still bare.

Recalling memories from the night she'd found her, Blake realized the girl had used her scarf for her hands and had nothing to cover them with. She retreated to the closet to pull out the pair she'd lent Weiss yesterday and brought them back over to her.

"Here," she said. Blake took one of Weiss' hands and slipped the material on for her, then did the same for her other hand. Weiss thanked her softly before bending down near the coffee table to collect her herbs.

When she straightened up again, it was clear to both of them – it was time to head out.

Weiss took one last glance around the cabin she'd called home for the past three days and nights, engraving the juxtaposition of every log and book into her mind. She carved an image of it she could retreat to at will, even if not physically.

Blake scooped Schwarz up, and Weiss kissed his head one last time before bidding him farewell.

"Make sure you catch all those pesky mice for Blake."

The cat jumped to the floor as the girls headed to the door. Blake opened their pathway to the outside world, a cool breeze meeting them instantly despite the sunlight.

Weiss took in one last breath of that warm cabin air before walking out into the snow, taking her first step back toward the village.

And yet, it felt like _home_ was what she was leaving behind.

She kept the herbs clutched in one hand, and Blake took the other without a word as they started forward.

Several inches of snow had already melted away since the night of the blizzard, making it that much easier for them to walk. But still, Blake felt the need to make an offer to her companion, remembering what Weiss had told her about not being the best at endurance with physical activity.

"If you get tired, just let me know and I'll walk in front. You can step in my footprints."

But Weiss only smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine. I want to walk beside you."

They set a leisurely pace, taking their time as not to exert themselves nor rush the remaining minutes they had left together. Now as Weiss' beau, Blake held herself tall and alert as she walked.

The wind blew periodically, often pushing down a light sprinkle of flurrying snow from the treetops. There were birds chirping in the distance, and past the crunching snow beneath their boots, if they listened carefully, they could make out the sounds of thaw; the coatings of ice on the trees were melting away and breaking off, icicles falling softly into white blankets below.

For a time, all Weiss could see were trees, but nothing looked familiar to her. She remembered what Blake had told her about the cabin being only a half mile away from the village, but from a direction Weiss likely wasn't used to.

She let the Faunus girl lead the way, though Weiss kept pace fairly well beside her. Their breaths rose up before them in wispy puffs, but Weiss refrained from activating her aura. Blake wasn't wild about winter, but she persevered.

A glance to her side showed her the healthily florid tint on Weiss' cheeks – a drastic contrast the the ashen pallor that had been present on her skin the first night Blake had found her.

She felt a slight warmth curling in her chest and recognized it as her aura. It always resonated when she was close to Weiss; she couldn't imagine how uncomfortable – how _empty –_ she'd feel once the girl was gone. She didn't want to think about it until she had to.

For now, they still had a bit of a ways to walk.

"Watch your step," she cautioned. "There's a lot of ice here."

Weiss nodded, tightening her grip on Blake's hand while ensuring the herbs were still secure under her arm as well. Weiss had been sent out into the woods in extremely cold temperatures for years, so she could be proud of the fact that she knew how to handle ice and snow fairly well, when she was aware of its presence.

But it was evident by her lifestyle that Blake tended to keep indoors during the snowy months, almost like she was hibernating.

Weiss chuckled aloud at the thought just before she was given an even better reason to do so.

After giving out the warning to be careful, not a minute later Blake bungled her own words and slipped on a slick patch of snow. She immediately let go of Weiss' hand as to not drag her down as well, and the white-haired girl watched the Faunus yelp just before falling flat on her back with an "oomph!"

"Blake?" Weiss bit back her little laugh at the way she'd fallen and focused on her concern for her companion's wellbeing.

Blake moaned and blinked her eyes open.

"Have I ever mentioned that I don't like this season?"

"I could tell." Weiss offered her free hand and helped Blake back up, dusting snow off from her shoulders and hat before gently shaking bits of ice from her hair. "But I think I rather like the winter now," Weiss went on, pausing to look up into Blake's eyes. "Because it's how I met you."

Faunus ears drooped bashfully beneath her hat, and Blake felt a newer flush of color creep across her face. She smiled and chuckled softly.

"You're right."

They held one another's gaze for a moment, silently watching the white air in thin shrouds around them. Weiss felt the urge to step closer, and she could assume Blake felt it as well, that unexplainable _pull_ that urged them together.

They could justify the feeling by calling it aura, but in the bottom of their hearts, they could tell it wasn't explained as simply as that.

Weiss slipped her arms beneath Blake's, resting her head against the taller girl's collar. Blake welcomed her warmth and wrapped her arms around Weiss' shoulders, settling her chin atop the girl's head amongst strands of white tresses. God, she was going to miss this. They both were.

In a way, saying goodbye to someone they'd only gotten a few days to love was more difficult than parting from someone they'd loved for years.

For the moment they held one another, they forgot all other troubles, forgot that they were currently on their way to bring Weiss home.

But when a cold breeze made them shiver, they reluctantly parted, stepping away with gazes downcast.

"Come on," Blake urged softly. "We're almost to the village."

Keeping the herbs close to her side, Weiss took Blake's hand with her free one once more, the contrasting fabrics of their gloves highlighting each other's.

Part of Blake wanted to go slowly, to delay the inevitable and drag out what little time she had left with Weiss. But she was getting cold, and shortly afterward, she detected a flare in Weiss' aura, signifying the girl had been chilly enough to activate it.

Sighing a bit heavily, she continued on her way, making sure to compensate for Weiss' smaller stride.

Aside from a few birds flitting about overhead, and a couple of squirrels scrambling up snowy tree trunks, there was no other motion within the forest around them as they continued to trudge through the snow.

Weiss wouldn't have minded getting lost with Blake and needing to go back to the cabin with her again for the night. But it wasn't much longer before the village of Vale was in sight, just past a gathering of trees.

"We're almost there," Blake informed her. "Are you alright?" She knew Weiss wasn't very physically inclined, so she paused for a second to let the girl catch her breath.

"I'm just fine," Weiss reassured her. "You're the one who's shivering."

"That'll pass."

"Well, just to be sure..." Weiss pressed close to Blake's side, supporting the Faunus girl while simultaneously helping to keep herself on her feet as well.

Blake shuddered against her, but rather than being due to discomfort from the cold, it was an adjustment to Weiss' body heat. She closed her eyes and wasn't fully aware that her thoughts ended up tumbling out of her mouth.

"Gosh, how am I going to survive the rest of the winter without you?"

Weiss bit her lip; she'd been debating the very same question for a few hours now.

"I guess... how you always have."

"But in the past, I never had you. I never _knew_ you. I never... had to live_ missing you._ It's going to be so much harder now that I've met you and... and can't have you with me."

She knew she shouldn't have said all of that; it would only make the chasm that was soon to be cut between them even deeper, ensuring harsher pain in their hearts.

But Weiss wasn't about to let Blake put herself through more suffering.

"Remember," she murmured. "I'll come back in the spring."

"But what if your father doesn't-"

"Hush. I'll come to meet you either way. Even if it means sneaking out at night."

"...I hope it doesn't have to come to something so drastic."

"You worry far too much, Blake." Weiss reached up with her free hand to ruffle the Faunus ears beneath her hat. "Perhaps it's in your nature, but you should try not to stress yourself out so much."

Her response was a withering sigh.

"Right... I'll try, Weiss. I really will."

"Good." She offered a small smile and squeezed Blake around her midsection one last time. "Alright then. Let's go."

Every step brought them closer to the village, and when she got a clearer look, Weiss recognized a few of the cabins; they were on the opposite side of town from her own home.

When at last they were close enough to view the streets, Weiss found it odd to see them vacant.

"There are usually people selling and buying stock. I wonder what's going on?"

Blake's ears immediately flattened, her senses on high alert to any sounds of potential danger. But she couldn't discern anything out of the ordinary other than the silence. She hadn't been sure if she'd wanted to go into town with Weiss or just leave her to reach her cabin on her own. But now she was certain.

"Which way to your house? I'm coming with you."

She watched Weiss' shoulders visibly relax at those words.

"This way."

Weiss took the lead this time, keeping a firm grip on Blake's hand as she led her through the streets. There was significantly less snow here, making it easier to walk faster.

Still, Blake kept her eyes and ears open, and was a bit relieved to see a few handfuls of people moving about after all, outside of cabins or selling from small wagons or stands. The volume started to increase gradually, and just as Blake's ears had finished adjusting, Weiss halted.

"We're here."

It was hard for her to say. Because now...

She looked up to Blake and had to look away almost instantly when she felt the tears in her eyes. Weiss blinked, inhaled shakily, and then tried again.

"Blake-"

"It's okay. I know." Blake wrapped her arms around the girl, and Weiss hid her face in her coat, crying softly. Even so, she spoke anyway; she needed Blake to hear her words.

"Thank you _so much_... for saving my life. For not giving up on me. For helping me get better. And for... for loving me..." She whimpered, ashamed at herself that she'd actually succumbed to her tears, but the tightening arms around her told her that Blake was about to lose herself as well.

Weiss continued on with a wobbly voice. "I love you too, Blake. And I know it's not a mistake or something I'll regret or rethink. I really do... you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Blake sighed. "I know. Because I'm the same." She kissed Weiss' temple softly, holding her a moment longer before wiping an arm over her face.

Weiss did the same, erasing her tears and swallowing thickly before leading Blake to the cabin's front entrance. She knocked, took a step back, and waited...

When her sister opened the door, Winter was dressed in gray and black clothing, likely mourning attire. But the second she realized who it was before her, she all but shrieked, bursting into tears as she threw her arms around Weiss.

"Weiss-! Honey, we-we thought you... oh god..."

Blake took a few steps back, not wanting to stay now that she was no longer needed, but she just wanted to see Weiss off properly.

When the man she assumed to be Weiss' father came rushing out, Blake's ears went flat again. She had half a mind to go off yelling at this man that it was _his_ fault his own daughter had almost died of hypothermia.

And yet... had it not been for his selfishness to send Weiss out to gather herbs, Blake never would have saved her life.

And now, as she watched him wrap both of his daughters in his arms and let the precious plants fall into the muddy snow below without a care...

Blake's ears lifted again, just a little. It seemed that losing Weiss had made him finally come to appreciate her after all, tardy as it was.

But better late than never.

That was probably the most substantial benison she could ever hope to witness there at the Schnee cabin. At the very least, she knew she wouldn't be browbeaten or intimidated here.

Blake decided to take her leave after all, not wanting to intrude on the family's tearful reunion. But just before she could take another step back, the man stopped her.

"You there," he said, lifting his gaze to hers. "Please, come in. Tell us everything."

Blake hesitated, feeling her heart pound harder. But when Weiss broke away from her father and sister and retreated to her side to take her hand, Blake relaxed just a bit.

Weiss ushered her inside the cabin, and her sister and father followed.

It was much more spacious than Blake's own home, with more decorations and supplies, things that would be needed for three people living together.

Blake stood awkwardly, finding it much harder than she'd anticipated to relax, despite the fact that she'd been politely invited in. Weiss removed her scarf, hat, and gloves, but Blake kept hers on; she'd heard the talk of how Schnee treated Faunus.

A light tugging on Blake's coat got her attention, and she glanced down at Weiss.

"Come sit with me by the fire. We'll explain everything. Or..." she paused and chuckled nervously. "_Almost_ everything."

She led Blake to the couch by the fireplace, and her father sat down across from them in his own chair. Winter brought them all a cup of coffee before sitting on a smaller chair beside the hearth.

The coffee helped ease Blake's nerves, and she drank gratefully as Weiss began to speak.

She recounted all she could remember about the blizzard, finding the new patch of frost root, getting lost and losing her aura.

From there, Blake took up the storytelling, finding it easier to speak as time went on and she realized she wasn't in any danger with these people. She told them of how she'd kept Weiss with her until she was well and until the snow had melted a bit.

She finished with her voice a bit raspy from overuse, apologizing to them for having made them worry about Weiss for as long as they had.

Blake sipped at her coffee to indicate she had nothing more to say.

She'd been ready to receive minimal thanks and asked to leave, and she was intent to do just that.

The _last_ thing she expected was an offer of lien from Weiss' father.

He was all but pleading to repay her in some way, but Blake refused; all she wanted was for him to treat his daughters properly from now on.

And yet, after she'd seen him embrace Weiss today, watched his distraught expression as she'd told her story in which his daughter had nearly died...

Blake felt he finally got the message.

She refused his offer of money, stock, and other chattel, but Winter insisted she drop by their stands from now on whenever she needed to; they'd give her a discount, if not free items.

"You've _got_ to let us do something for you, Miss-"

"Belladonna," Blake murmured to her.

Weiss perked up; she'd never thought to ask Blake her last name, but she instantly loved it.

The Faunus girl stood from the couch and put her empty coffee mug aside.

"And really, the thoughts and offers are appreciated. But I don't need anything in return. I'm just glad she's safe and back home."

A bit of that statement was a lie, but she didn't let it show. Her gaze traveled from Winter to her father, and the man was running a hand through his short, grey hair.

"Then, if there's anything at all, don't hesitate to come to us and ask. I owe you more than I can explain."

Blake was almost tempted to take advantage of this offer, but she didn't want to have him retract it if she said the wrong thing.

"Thank you, sir," she said simply.

It was then Weiss stood beside her and walked past Blake. She hugged her father briefly where he sat, and he looked up at her with tired eyes.

"Father? I'm sure Blake would like to see me again someday. Perhaps when the warmer weather comes around, I could pay her a visit in addition to her coming by our home if she needs anything." She spoke calmly, making the idea sound perfectly acceptable and impossible to deny.

After what he'd risked and almost lost, her father wasn't about to refute her, anyway.

"Of course. So long as you tell me beforehand, you may see Miss Belladonna whenever you like once the snow melts. She deserves that much, at the very least."

Blake looked hopefully up at him.

"That's all I'll ever need," she reassured.

He was silent for a moment, patting one hand on Weiss' back before she pulled away.

"Very well. You've already done so much for her, and Weiss truly trusts you. Therefore, you have my full trust as well, Miss Belladonna."

Blake was instantly flustered when this man of status lowered his head to her – a Faunus.

"N-Not at all. Thank you, sir." She too bowed her head, then heard the man chuckle.

"Well then, would you like to stay the night? We have an extra mattress."

Blake's reply was curt, though not rude.

"I'm sorry. I've got to get home. I left the fire going and my cat-"

"No worries," he said. "I understand."

Winter stood from her seat and made her way over to Blake and her sister.

"Stay as long as you like," she offered.

"Thank you. But I should take my leave now."

Weiss' father stood and went to Blake, holding out his hand.

"Thank you again," he said.

Blake gathered her courage and shook his hand.

Winter replaced her father shortly afterward, thanking Blake for the dozenth time at least. When Blake knew it was time to take her leave, she turned toward the door.

"I'll see her out," Weiss informed her family. She slipped into place beside Blake and took her arm. But before she could lead her outside, Weiss remembered something. "Oh! Those gloves aren't mine. Let me give them back to you."

"No, please. Keep them," Blake insisted with a small smile. Weiss instantly understood the message in her golden eyes; _something to remember me by_.

The white-haired girl nodded slowly.

"Alright. Thank you."

She led her companion back outside, out of earshot of her father and sister. Once Blake was certain they couldn't be overheard by anyone, she spoke softly.

"I'm sorry for misjudging them."

"It's alright."

Weiss' hand lingered in Blake's, and the Faunus girl didn't think she could let go. She'd steeled herself hours ago, but now that it was finally time, her resolve was crumbling.

Weiss did her best to ease the pain.

"It'll be a bit difficult sleeping tonight. For the both of us, I'm sure." Blake nodded in agreement. Weiss felt the sting of tears behind her eyes and nose, and she desperately fought to keep her emotions in check as she continued. "But I'll see you in the spring, in just a few more weeks. There's no question about it. I'll be fine, so don't worry about me."

"Easier said than done," Blake muttered, sniffling once.

"I know," Weiss sighed. "I'm going to be thinking about you every chance I get from here on out. And I know you'll be doing the same for me."

"Yeah. I certainly will be."

Blake opened her arms, and Weiss didn't waste a second before slipping into them.

"I'll see you again soon, Blake. Thank you for everything. You'll be in all my thoughts and dreams, and in my heart. Until I see you again and we can make more memories together."

"Yeah..." Blake's voice was failing her as she buried her face in Weiss' hair. "Yeah... me too, Weiss..."

She didn't know what to do, but she knew what she _wanted_ to do.

Thankfully, Weiss wasn't afraid to take action. She pulled away slightly, just enough to strain up onto the tips of her boots as she kissed Blake's cheek. The Faunus girl returned the favor, lips brushing gently over Weiss' scar.

Then, without shame, their lips met in a sweet kiss, chaste and warm and lingering. One they wouldn't soon forget.

They parted, and it was for real this time.

"I love you, Blake," Weiss murmured. "That won't change."

"I love you, too, Weiss. I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will."

It wasn't a baseless credence. It was a promise.

Blake engraved that image of Weiss into her heart – her soft white hair like snow without the chill, her bright blue eyes like a shimmering winter pond, her caring smile, warmer than any fireplace.

"Take care."

With that, Blake turned away and started toward the forest.

Weiss watched her go, letting the tears fall freely now; she knew Blake was doing the same.

But they'd see each other again. Of that there was no doubt.

Weiss stayed outside until Blake's figure had completely vanished.

Then, she wiped her eyes and returned to her cabin.

And when Blake looked back, she couldn't see Weiss anymore.

But she could feel her, and Weiss could, too. Each could feel the other's lips still on her own, the little magnetic pull of their auras connecting them, that familiar warmth in their hearts.

The snow would melt and spring would come.

And they would meet again in time.

* * *

**Epilogue preview: _The thaw came early that year, and along with it came the warmth of the springtime sun that was so sorely missed._**

_**The snow and ice melted from the treetops and started seeping into the ground, vanishing a bit more each day until the morning came when none of it was left.**_

**Please review!**


	6. Epilogue: In Her Arms

**Thank you all so much for the support on this little story of mine!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Epilogue

In Her Arms

The thaw came early that year, and along with it came the warmth of the springtime sun that was so sorely missed.

The snow and ice melted from the treetops and started seeping into the ground, vanishing a bit more each day until the morning came when none of it was left.

The cold whites and grays of winter were replaced by the colors of spring – vivid and vibrant. Pink and yellow blossoms that had been frosted over until now uncurled and stretched up toward the blue sky, blades of green grass pushed themselves up and drew color from the light, bright red and purple berries formed beneath the emerald leaves of small bushes.

With the spring came the loss of the winter's frost root, but stalks and roots that had been left behind in the soil ensured the herb would be back again next year.

Spring brought far more good than harm to all people. With warmer weather, Faunus and humans alike could venture outdoors more frequently to take on jobs and chores. More jobs meant more lien for all, which consequently led to fewer financial issues, and thus, fewer thefts and acts of crime.

Food became more abundant, and sickness less threatening.

A common activity was to start personal vegetable gardens and plant flowers to add color to the village of Vale.

The people became much livelier, not unlike the animals that had crawled out from hibernation.

It had been three days since the snow had melted entirely, and as Weiss woke in her nightgown that morning, she felt compelled to make the request today.

She scrambled out of bed and stretched before hurrying to the bathroom to wash herself and change clothes, pulling on a long skirt, socks, and a lighter shirt than she'd been forced to go without wearing for the previous months. She preferred dressing lighter, as it gave her better mobility and energy.

Winter was outside behind their cabin, arranging a section of soil into columns and burying various seeds to start the annual garden. She'd be moving out soon, and Weiss was bound to take over caring for it. Their father had opened up their stand just outside on the streets, and there was already a fine crowd of both human and Faunus there to purchase items.

Weiss had yet to inform her father that the girl who had saved her from certain death had been a Faunus for fear of his reaction to such news.

But now, as she watched him selling stock, she couldn't help but smile when she noticed he'd finally come around, treating his Faunus customers just as equally and with the same respect and charisma as the human ones.

Briefly, she needed to wonder if he had already figured out Blake's identity. But she pushed the thoughts away as she headed back inside to prepare herself a small breakfast.

The roaring fire they'd needed to maintain a few weeks ago was now safely kindling a small flame, just enough to keep that extra bit of warmth inside, but before long, it would be extinguished altogether.

Weiss made herself a sandwich and took a pear from their freshly-stocked fruit bowl on the kitchen counter. She couldn't help but remember that had been one of the fruits Blake had given to her during their time together.

She ate quietly and with a smile as she allowed herself to reflect on the memories of a month ago.

Blake had been all she could think about ever since she'd returned home. Her familiar bed that she'd gotten used to being cold had only seemed colder than ever now that she knew Blake's warmth – the warmth she was now missing and had been missing all her life.

She had to wonder if Blake missed her, too...

But judging by the things they had shared in their short time together – their auras, their feelings, their kisses – Weiss felt she could comfortably come to the conclusion that Blake probably missed her as much as Weiss did Blake.

But hopefully...

Once she'd finished eating, Weiss slipped into a pair of shoes, the hefty snow boots no longer necessary. When she noticed the flow of customers had died down for the time being, she went back outside and headed toward her father. He was rearranging a few of his items when he noticed her approach and turned to her.

"Good morning, Father," Weiss greeted him.

"Morning. I trust you slept well?"

"Yes. Sorry I slept in, though."

"Don't mind it. We've less to do in the springtime, so sleeping in every now and then is no harm." His reassurance was nice and only encouraged Weiss to push past her nervousness about what she was going to ask.

"Father? I meant to ask you... if – perhaps, after I finish my chores for the morning – if I might-"

"Chores?" he repeated. "Those can wait. I think it's about time you paid Miss Belladonna a visit, don't you? Her only request for payment was to see you again, after all."

Weiss visibly perked up, her eyes and expression brightening.

"Yes! Right away! Thank you, Father!" She spun on her heel and headed for the edge of the village almost instantly.

"Just be back before sundown!" he called after her.

"I will!" she waved back.

Blake had been right; since Weiss had almost lost her life, her father had been much more appreciative of her presence; he was more understanding and much less outrageous with his demands of his youngest daughter.

Weiss passed by her sister as Winter was gardening and told her were she was heading.

"Be careful!" Winter got to her feet and hugged her sister before giving her a pat on the back.

There was a slight bounce in Weiss' step as she headed into the trees, down the little path that had long-since been made by the tread of her own two feet over the years.

The last time she'd walked this path, it had been thick with cold snow, the forest silent, save from gusting winds. But now the air was filled with birdsong and the chatter of small mammals. Flowers and bushes bloomed in the place of what once had been brown, broken shrubs.

Normally, Weiss would've taken her time sauntering to enjoy everything about the gorgeous day. But perhaps some other time.

She quickened her pace, heading for the clearing where the frost root grew, reaching it without hindrance of any kind.

From there, she relied on memory to get her to the second clearing, the one past the creek that was now free-flowing. When she peered into the water from the bank, she caught glimpses of tiny fish darting beneath the bubbly little waves.

It took her much less time to arrive at the clearing now without the snow, harsh winds, and heavy clothing to hold her back. She glanced around, noting the clumps of what was left of the winter herbs that would grow again next winter.

She paused to catch her breath, looking around, trying to remember which way she'd gone. She remembered seeing the outline of Blake's cabin – it had been much easier to see in the snow where the trees had been bare.

She didn't want to get it wrong and end up lost for real; though a Grimm wandering into the forest was highly unlikely, there were still bears and coyotes now and again, and Weiss could only avoid them if she knew the trail she was traveling.

But she refrained from thinking about such dire things; she'd rather imagine the look on Blake's face when she saw Weiss again.

Confident that she remembered the correct way, Weiss set off once more, committing the trail to memory.

Past the leaves on the trees, she could just make out the shape of that familiar cabin.

Weiss quickened her pace until she was running; the cabin wasn't _all_ she could see now.

There was a girl with black hair outside the house, crouched down in a similar fashion as Winter had been, tending to a garden no doubt. She was dressed much lighter than when Weiss had last seen her, in black pants and a dark purple fleece shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Two triangular ears flicked on occasion as she tended to her work, and a black cat dozed nearby.

Weiss rushed forward as quickly as her feet could carry her, a joyful call of her name on her lips.

"_Blake!_"

Even before the shout of her name had reached her, Blake had thought she'd heard something. She'd woken that morning feeling more refreshed than ever, almost as if she'd been anticipating a wonderful day even before she knew why.

And now she knew why.

She stood instantly and turned around, golden eyes wide with shock that quickly turned to relief. Her voice tumbled out, cracked and wavering.

"Weiss..."

Her lips curled up into a smile as she took several quick steps forward to meet her.

Weiss covered the final stride between them and threw her arms around Blake's shoulders, laughing with jovial innocence and glee.

Blake locked her arms around the smaller girl's back and spun her once, unable to stop the laugh that rose up from her own throat. A purr rumbled instantly to life in her chest, and she nuzzled her face into Weiss' neck before setting her down again.

Weiss strained up to reach her, still panting a bit from the run, but every breath was a blissful laugh or an elated murmur of her name.

"Blake... Blake! It's so good to see you again!"

Blake tightened her embrace as much as she could, keeping the girl close.

"It's better to see _you_. Trust me."

She'd missed Weiss' warmth so badly, and she quite literally clung to that now, feeling the excited heartbeat pounding against her chest, in time with her own.

The connection between their auras that had been stretched thin for the past month now resonated strongly between them, sending throbs of joy throughout their bodies.

Weiss clutched to her back as Blake ran tender fingers through her soft white hair. The Faunus girl pressed a kiss to Weiss' temple and sighed into her ear.

"I've missed you so much..."

Weiss returned the gesture with a kiss to Blake's cheek.

"Not as much as I've missed you. Trust me."

Her hands trailed up to find Blake's soft ears, scratching ever so gently, eliciting an even stronger purr than the one already present.

There was an unquenchable fervor between them, one that could only ever hope to be quelled by one simple action.

They pulled away for a second, just enough to gaze into one another's eyes, to see for themselves that longing, that desire, that indescribable _love_ the other felt for her.

Blake's palms cupped Weiss' cheeks gently, and Weiss held close to her waist as their eyelids fell shut.

The kiss was much more confident than the ones they'd shared in the previous month. They were both more than certain now of what they wanted – of what they _both_ wanted.

The fact that it was allowed by Weiss' father now made things all the better.

Neither of them was holding back now.

But as soon as Blake felt that Weiss was getting short of breath, she pulled away softly, gentle fingers still caressing the smaller girl's cheeks and hair.

"This is the best surprise I ever could have asked for," she smiled.

"You should get used to it," Weiss replied. "Because I'll be here every day the sun is out. And maybe even some days when it rains, too."

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to pray for a drought."

Weiss chuckled as she took a step back.

"My sister will be getting married soon, so with one less person at home, there will be less to do. Even still, she and her husband will be coming by a lot to help out whenever needed. But I know Father would like for me to start searching for a spouse as well..."

Blake was silent for a moment as she absorbed the implications. Her ears flattened in embarrassment, cheeks going red.

"I wonder... where you could ever find a potential suitor?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." With another giggle, Weiss pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "But of course there's still plenty of time to ponder things. No need to rush."

"Right..." Blake cleared her throat as her hand found Weiss', and she started leading her toward the cabin door, rousing Schwarz as they went. "You're just in time," the Faunus girl went on. "The tea's almost ready now."

"Then since I'll have to trouble you for a cup, perhaps I could assist you with your gardening afterward?" Weiss offered.

"I'd very much appreciate that."

Side by side, they entered the cabin, the subtle yet flavorful scent of tea wreathing through the air inside.

It was the very same cabin where they'd started as nothing short of strangers.

And now, they slipped inside as nothing short of lovers.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all again so much! I'm so happy this story is finished and shared at last!**

**Please review!**


End file.
